Hidden Life
by ChaoChao42
Summary: Zelda is just like any other girl except for one thing, she is the Princess of Hyrule. She has lived her whole life without a mother, but her mother isn't gone like everyone believes. Zelda learns that her whole life she has been lied to. Soon after, she decides to leave the castle to go to a school for the first time in her life...maybe even leave royal life for good.
1. Everything is a Lie

Hidden Life Chapter 1

Everything is a Lie

Disclaimer: ChaoChao42 doesn't own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters or places.

ChaoChao42: I only own the characters and places I made up! So I do own something yaaaay! :) Anyways...

Enjoy!

According to Hyrule legends, the Queen of Hyrule's singing could be heard all over the land of Hyrule, no matter where you are. Villagers said that her voice was beautiful and that it sounded like an angel. All Hyruleans loved listening to the beautiful songs she sang, and when the Queen died she was missed and will always be missed by all.

The King of Hyrule was heartbroken after his true love left him and his newborn daughter alone in the land of the living. Some would say that the King never forgave his daughter for taking away the love of his life, that can possibly be true but everyone knew that the King was never the same after his wife's death. Some historians say that the King secretly murdered his daughter when she was a newborn in a fit of rage over his wife's death, others say that she was sent far away from the kingdom to live a life of solitude. None of these scenarios have ever been proven.

Ever since that fateful day not many Hyruleans are allowed inside Hyrule Castle anymore. Some people who have been inside the castle on some sort of business said they've seen the princess and that the King is hiding her away from all of Hyrule because he had a witch curse the princess for taking the life of her mother and is ashamed at what he has done. Some say the curse is that the princess's beauty and youth was giving to the witch as payment and that the princess is ashamed of being seen because of her ugliness so she hides in the castle. Others say that she was turned into a toad and they say when a toad is croaking it's the princess trying to sing just like her mother.

All of these are possible, but no one will ever no what truly happened to the princess after the Queen's untimely death.

"Where is my daughter at? You, go find her maid and tell her to come here, now." the King of Hyrule yelled at one of the castle servants.

The King paced back and forth until the servant and maid came rushing back into the front foyer.

"Where have you been, Sarah?" he asked the maid with a glare.

"My lord, I was going to wake up the princess." Sarah said with a curtsy.

"You haven't woken the princess yet? I told you to wake her two hours ago. Why did you disobey me?" he said with a glare.

"I'm sorry my lord, but the princess looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her." Sarah said.

The King put his head into his hand in frustration, "Just go wake her before our guests arrive and make sure she wears the dress I picked out for her." he ordered.

"Yes my lord." she curtsied before rushing off to wake the princess.

"Dammit" he muttered.

"My lord..." a valet said with a bow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The King of Termina's coach has arrived." the valet said.

"Thank you Stephan, you are dismissed" he said the valet bowed before leaving.

A few minutes later the King of Termina came in and walked over to greet his old friend.

"King Harkinian, old friend, how have you been?" the King of Termina said hugging the other king in greeting.

"Fine King Kana, anyway, how have you and your family been?" King Harkinian asked with a grin.

"Good good, wait my wife and son isn't here yet?" Kana answered.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen or heard of their arrival yet." Harkinian said.

"Strange...I left before they did in a different coach, they should already be here by now, though." Kana said.

"I'm sure they are fine, they must have been delayed somewhere along the way." Harkinian said.

"Yeah...your probably right." Kana said.

Stephan walked back up to the two conversing kings.

"My lord, the Queen and Prince of Termina has just arrived." Stephan said with a bow.

"Thank you." Harkinian said before Stephan left.

A few minutes later a beautiful woman walked in with a tall handsome young man.

"Ariana, where have you been, are you two alright?" Kana asked running over to hug them.

"Where are fine Kana, we just stopped to talk to an old friend of mine and we lost track of time." Ariana said.

"Thank the goddesses..." Kana said.

"Welcome to Hyrule." Harkinian said coming over to greet the queen and prince.

"Thank you King Harkinian, I am Queen Ariana and this is our son Prince Roy." she said.

All of the servants and maids froze in place when the queen said her name.

"Ariana..." Harkinian whispered in a state of shock.

"Are you okay, Harkinian?" Kana asked with worried etched on his face.

He got knocked out of his daze, "Yeah...that...was my wife's name...I haven't h-heard that name in y-years..." he said.

"I'm sorry old friend, that my wife's name brings back memories." Kana said putting a hand on the other king's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry you can call me Aria if that makes you feel any better." Ariana said.

"No...t-that was m-my wife's n-nickname." Harkinian murmured.

"Oh..." Ariana and Kana said.

"I'm sorry..." Ariana said.

"No it's fine, I apologize for being distracted please forgive me" Harkinian asked.

"There is nothing for you to be forgiven for, old friend." Kana smiled.

"Anyway, where is your heir at? My son would like to meet him." Kana said putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I..." Harkinian was interrupted by the laughter of two people coming into the room.

Zelda's POV

Knock...Knock

"Princess...Princess wake up." Sarah said as she opened the door.

"Hmm...? Wha...Ohh..." I said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Princess Zelda, your father requests your presence in the front foyer." Sarah said.

"Why...?" I yawned.

"We have the Royal Family of Termina as our guests, Princess." Sarah said.

"Oh yeah...they're suppose to arrive in two hours." I said getting out of the bed.

"No Princess they have already arrived at the castle, they are waiting with your father." Sarah said.

"My father is going to kill me. Sarah, help me hurry to get ready." I said rushing into the bathroom to take a quick bath.

I finished taking a bath in record time and rushed over to my wardrobe for my dress.

"Princess, your father wanted you to wear this dress." Sarah said holding up a big poofy pink dress.

"Seriously..." I said my eyes going wide.

"Yes your father requested that you wear this specific dress, Princess." Sarah said.

"Hahahaha...y-you got to be kidding me. My father is so not the person to be picking out clothes. He is so uncoordinated, I hope you didn't let him pick out his own clothes?" I said.

"No Princess, his clothes were chosen by his personal servant." Sarah responded.

"Good...good now let me see the dress my father picked out for me." I said she held it up for me to see the entire dress from top to bottom.

The dress was pink with sparkles all over the bodice and the skirt was as wide as a door with ruffles and lace intermingling all over the place.

"It looks like a three year old tried to make a dress and my father expects me to wear it!" I said with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry Princess, but that is what he requested."

I walked back over to my wardrobe to look through my dresses. I just ordered a new dress that I liked a lot so I pulled it out.

"This dress fits my style more than that one." I stated showing Sarah the dress.

"It is a magnificent dress, but your father..."

"My father doesn't know what fashion is so he should not be allowed to pick out clothing for anyone." I interrupted.

"He said that it was in fashion, though."

"I have no idea what fashion it is in if it is in any at all, but I decline the idea of wearing it." I said undressing quickly and quickly dressing once again into my preferred dress.

"As you wish, Princess..." Sarah said helping me to put on the dress.

Sarah brushed my long blond hair to get the tangles out and braided one strand of hair on each side of my head like I usually wear. (Twilight Princess outfit except she is blond in this story)

"All finished, Princess." Sarah said putting my brush away.

"Thank you, Sarah!" I said as I walked out of the room.

I walked down the long hallway and down a flight of stairs to get to the floor where I should be meeting my father. I walked down the hallway and took a left when my childhood friend saw me and walked up to me.

"Princess, I was going to go find you this morning, your late for your lesson" he smirked.

"Ohh, I'm sorry I totally forgot..." I said.

"You slept in didn't you?" he smiled.

"Isaac! Your being meeaaan!" I pouted.

"How so, Princess?" Isaac smirked crossing his arms in front of him.

"So what if I did? Anyways, I'm sorry but can we do it later, my father requested my presence." I said.

"'Your father requested your presence' that's what your going with as an excuse?" he stated with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Why would I make an excuse to do something that I begged my father to let me do for YEARS?" I stated putting my hands on my hips.

He shrugged, "Maybe your just getting too beautiful for me?" he teased.

"Isaac! Stop teasing me, but I'm serious my father requested that I meet him in the front foyer. You know me better than anyone else, you know I would rather go riding with you than being in the mighty presence of the king." I said raising my arms in a sarcastic way.

I started walking again with Isaac walking by my side, "True...but he's your father, though."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked confused.

"Nothing..." he said making us both slip into silence as we continued walking down the hall.

We turned left at the next intersection before he spoke again, "So how has your morning been?"

"Fine...my father picked out a dress for me to wear at this meeting." I sighed.

"Well he picked out a nice dress, then it's a bloody miracle." he said putting his hands in his pant's pockets.

I giggled, "No, he didn't choose this dress, I ordered this one myself." I said smoothing out an invisible wrinkle.

"Ohh...what did the dress look like?" he asked.

"It looked like a three year old spilled sparkles on it and just mixed different fabrics together." I said.

"It was that bad?" he asked, I nodded and we both burst out laughing like idiots as we walked into the front foyer.

We walked up to my father still laughing.

"You must be Harkinian's son, I'm Kana the King of Termina." Kana said shaking Isaac's hand.

"Your majesty..." Isaac trailed off nervously.

I giggled at Isaac's reaction.

"This must be your fiancée?" Kana asked.

"She's j-just a c-close f-friend" Isaac stuttered making Kana laugh.

"Sure you two are just 'friends'" Kana smirked.

I broke out laughing again, my father giving me a glare.

"Your majesty you are mistaken, we are just friends." I said.

"You are a very beautiful young woman, Roy you should find a girl like her." Kana smirked.

"Your father's right." Ariana said.

"Whatever...I don't even know why I'm here for?" Prince Roy said.

"Hyrule is a beautiful kingdom and look beautiful woman." Kana said emphasizing me with his hand.

The Prince finally looks at me from head to toe, making Isaac glare at him which my father noticed.

"Thank you your majesty for the comment, let me introduce myself properly, though. I am Zelda the Princess of Hyrule, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I curtsied.

"You mean..." Kana and Ariana trailed off.

"This is my daughter to popular belief that I have a son or that I murdered my own child." Harkinian stated.

"Father..." I said.

"It's alright, but I am very disappointed in you, Zelda, you didn't correct the King of Termina right away." Harkinian said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I'm sorry father..." I said lowering my head in shame.

"It isn't Zelda's fault, I should have corrected the King instead of going with it, please forgive me, you may punish me in any way you see fit." Isaac said with a deep bow of shame and remorse.

"It is alright." Kana said with a smile "You could have fooled anyone."

"I am very disappointed..." Harkinian said.

"Father please don't do anything to Isaac..." I pleaded.

"Zelda don't..." Isaac stated coldly.

"Don't what? I am not letting you take the blame for me...I will not stand by and see my friend be punished for something I did, especially being punished by my father that will not happen to you, Isaac." I stated.

"I deserve the punishment, if you were my friend you would let it be." Isaac stated turning to glare at me.

"Than maybe we are not friends, but you are a citizen of Hyrule and because you live on Hyrule soil I won't let anything happen to you because of me." I said glaring at him to.

"Everyone just calm down, no punishments Harkinian, and you two are still friends. Problems solved..." Kana said putting his hands on his hips in success.

"Hahahaha...Kana you are hilarious sometimes." Harkinian laughed.

Isaac and I stared at my father.

"You laughed..." we stated in complete shock before hugging each other.

"It's not a big deal" Harkinian said dismissing the statement.

"Well, this has been an interesting last hour or so." Roy said looking at his watch.

"Now father, why am I here?"

"Don't ask me, Harkinan and your mother requested that you came." Kana said.

"Father, how do you know the Queen of Termina?" I asked.

"I knew him before he married your mother." Ariana said surprising all of us.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ariana, we knew each other that long ago?" Harkinian asked.

We all walked out of the foyer to a private recreational room for more privacy from the maids and servants running all over the place.

"I should probably take my leave." Isaac said.

"No, there is no need to leave we just are having such a good time talking with you and I'm sure you don't want to leave the Princess with Roy as company. Roy trying to keep someone company is an awfully bad idea, he isn't very talkative with someone he just met." Kana said.

"Father!" Roy said as he sat down beside his mother and father on the opposite couch from where my father, Isaac and I sat down at.

Kana broke out with a hearty chuckle while Ariana giggled at Roy's response and his pout.

"Anyway, back to when I knew your father..." Ariana stated I nodded for her to go on.

"Not many people know this but I was born and raised here in Hyrule." Ariana said.

"Wow..." I trailed off.

"I didn't know that." Kana said.

"Interesting...well I would have left if I were you too." Roy said grimly.

"ROY, THAT IS UNCALLED FOR!" Kana said furiously.

"I'm sorry on my son's behalf, there was no reason for describing your homeland so harshly" Kana said to Harkinian.

"It's fine, it's his opinion." Harkinian said with a dismissive wave.

"Well he hasn't even seen any of Hyrule to describe it in such a disgusting way" Isaac said coldly trying to defend Hyrule's reputation.

"I hope, Prince Roy, that you at least give Hyrule a chance to redeem itself before you leave us." I said with a smile.

"Anyway, I had no choice...I decided that leaving Hyrule was for the best. I was deeply in love with an important man that one day would be important to all of Hyrule. I was young and stupid and one thing lead to another..." Ariana trailed off.

"Please tell me that father is actually my father, mother." Roy semi-whispered knocking his father out of his semi-dazed state.

"Ariana...!" Kana trailed off.

"Don't worry you two, it has nothing to do with you because technically I haven't married your father yet." Ariana said to Roy and her husband.

"We...I made a mistake, I loved him so much I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but I didn't want the responsiblity of being his wife and a...mother at such a young age." Ariana said.

"Ariana..." Harkinian trailed off with his eyes wide in shock like he just realized something.

"Harkinian, I can't keep it from my family anymore...my families need me...no I need them." Ariana said.

"Ariana, what is the meaning of all of this, explain!" Kana yelled.

She sighed before speaking once more, "Kana, I was married to Harkinian before I moved to Termina to live with you."

"WHAT!" Roy yelled.

I sat there in shock of all of this new information.

"Zelda, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, truly I am, but I...you were...dammit" she muttered.

"I had an affair with both of your fathers at the same time that's why I traveled so much. Before I met and married Harkinian, I had you Roy and then I married Kana, but I later went on a 'trip' to Hyrule and married Harkinian and soon after I had you Zelda. I'm so sorry..." Ariana said ending in a whisper.

We all sat there speechless...

"Zelda..." Harkinian said putting his hand on top of my own.

"You lied to me..." I murmured with my eyes wide in complete shock.

"I thought it was the best course of action at the time, but I realize now that I was wrong." Harkinian said.

I pulled my hand away from his and stood up quickly.

"Zelda..." Harkinian and Ariana said.

"You lied to me...you lied to all of Hyrule about its Queen...YOU SAID SHE DIED BECAUSE OF ME! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN BLAMED FOR HER DEATH...PEOPLE HATE ME BECAUSE OF IT, THEY TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I DON'T EXIST...LIKE I'M TRASH. EVERYONE LOVED HER BUT SHE ABANDONED THEM...AND I'VE BEEN BLAMED FOR IT MY WHOLE LIFE AND ALL OF IT IS A LIE!" I murmured before I started to yell hysterically.

"Zelda, I'm sorry." Harkinian said standing up next to me.

"SORRY...SORRY!? I-I can't do this..." I yelled my voice going to a whisper before leaving the room stunned.

I left going back the way I came in complete silence still dazed, all of the servants and maids that walked by gave me weird looks because usually I would talk to them while they are working or going somewhere.

"Zelda...Zelda...are you alright?" Isaac said running up to me worry etched on his face, surprising the maids and servants.

"I-I d-don't k-know..." I murmured.

"That's understandable...we can reschedule your riding lesson some other time." Isaac said.

"No...I want to go now..." I said my eyes getting rid of the shock somewhat.

"Are you sure?" Isaac said "We can do it some other time when you feel better and know what is going on."

"Please..." I said taking his hand into my own "Your the only person that has always been there for me...you were the only one to be on my side...for so long...thank you for everything..."

"Okay...um...uh...l-let's g-go, t-then." Isaac stuttered looking at our entwined hands and fingers with a blush.

"Thank you...Isaac..." I smiled slightly as we walked hand in hand back to my room right quick to change into less noticeable clothes(Skyward Sword outfit) before walking down the hall to leave the castle and head to the stables.

Once we got out of the castle, all of the castle guards and castle town guards were outside in the front courtyard training and listening to their commanding officers. We walked up to them since they were kind of in the way of us going to the stables.

"Sir Isaac welcome!" the General of the army said.

"Thank you, General Narian!" Isaac half smiled shaking the general's hand in greeting.

"Who's the girl? Is she your girlfriend?" Narian smirked.

"She's..."

"I'm Zelda...Isaac's sister." I interrupted.

"You have a sister?" Narian asked Isaac, he nodded going along with my fake identity.

"Uh...yeah, she just never came up into conversation, that's why I didn't tell you." Isaac said.

"Isaac, are we going to go riding or not?" I asked.

"You don't keep a lady waiting, Isaac, get going!" Narian laughed as we walked into the stables smiling to ourselves.

"That was close..." I stated.

"Yeah, it was." Isaac said saddling up a chestnut brown horse and a white horse for us to use.

"Okay, are you ready?" Isaac asked waiting to help me up on the white horse.

I walked up to the horse and pulled myself up without his help, "Yep!" I smiled.

He laughed, "Let's go, then" he said climbing up on his horse before we walked out of the stables.

We walked slowly out of the castle gates into town. We kept the horses walking slowly in the crowds of people milling around Castle Town to other parts.

"This way." Isaac said leading us into a somewhat less populated street so we could start trotting.

Soon there were no people on the street.

"I'll race you!" I yelled as we made the horses speed up to a gallop.

"Your on!" Isaac yelled "Your going to lose!"

"No you will" I smirked both of us tied.

We kept like that when we saw two school buildings across the street from each other. It looked like both schools are over because the kids were pouring out of the gates.

We slowed down somewhat flying past the gates, me slightly in the lead, but the horses were tired so we ended our race. Me winning!

Link's POV

I walked out of school with my best friends, Sheik, Mido, and Aidan. We pasted our school sign on the gate that says "Hyrule Royal Academy" like the rest of the students at our school and the school across the street from us "Castle Town High School" when we saw two speeding horses past by us. A blond guy was behind a blond girl losing by a fraction.

They jumped off laughing and having a good time. Everyone from both schools just stood there watching them and listening to their conversation.

"We'll have to walk back that race tired out the horses" the blond guy said.

"I won, though against a professional rider!" the blond girl grinned.

"Maybe...I just let you win..." the guy said.

"It doesn't matter if you did or not you made me feel better...thanks!" the girl smiled.

They walked back towards all of us finally noticing their audience. They laughed at seeing all of us just standing there.

"Sorry about that...we were just messing around right, Isaac?" she asked the guy we all assume is Isaac.

"Yeah!" Isaac said.

"Well sis, we better head back." Isaac said to his 'sister'.

They walked past everyone, the girl looked over at Ganondorf and looked kind of scared, but then looked over to my friends and I and just stared at me until she couldn't anymore.

I feel like I knew her from somewhere...


	2. A Day in the Town

Hidden Life Chapter 2

A Day in the Town

Link's POV

"Do you know that girl, Link?" Sheik asked.

"No, I don't think so...?" I said.

"I bet you ten bucks Sheik that, that girl is Link's girlfriend." Mido smirked.

"Your on!" Sheik smirked.

"I told you guys that I don't have a girlfriend! It has to be the right girl." I said frustrated.

"It makes sense that you would reject all other girls if you already have a girlfriend, though." Kafei stated coming up to us.

"Kafei is right, you would plus that girl is hot." Aidan said.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE, I DO NOT HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled.

I sighed before speaking again, "Kafei, where the hell have you been?"

"Ohh sorry, I forgot to tell you that I had to get ready for the football meeting for tonight." Kafei said.

"You take captain of the football team way too seriously, Kafei. Even coach doesn't take it as serious as you." Sheik said.

"Sheik's right." Mido, Aidan, and I said.

"Come on dudes, I just want us to actually kick Caste Town High's ass this season." Kafei said.

"We understand, but I'm hungry let's grab a quick bite to eat before practice." Mido said, we all nodded in agreement before walking into town to get something to eat.

Malon's POV

"How come every girl in our school is in love with Link, Sheik, Mido, Kafei, and Aidan for?" I sighed.

"Because they are super hot, they're the star players on the football team, and none of them have a girlfriend." Ruto said starry-eyed.

"Snap out of it!" Midna semi-yelled hitting Ruto in the back of her head.

"Sorry...and that hurt, Midna." Ruto whined rubbing her head.

The three of us chuckled at Ruto's reaction before she joined us in laughing as we walked into Burger Way.

"Hey Malon!" some of our classmates said.

I waved at them before we went up to the cashier to order our food.

"Who were those people, Malon?" Saria asked as we were handed our food.

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

"See, we are the most popular girls in the academy." Ruto said with a flip of her blueish long hair.

Some of the less popular guys that go to the academy were drooling over Ruto or dog whistled as we walked by. She smiled at the guys seductively while the three of us just rolled our eyes at her vanity.

"Down girl, we're here to eat not get hooked up with guys." Midna said as she pulled Ruto down into our usual booth.

"Fine..." Ruto said as she pulled out her salad and started eating.

We ate for a few minutes before I spoke, "How can you eat that?" I asked.

"I eat it to keep my figure, you should try it some time." Ruto said trying to feed me some of her salad.

"Do I have too?" I asked looking at the fork of lettuce disgustedly.

"YES! EAT!" Ruto said shoving it in my face.

I sighed before eating the fork full of salad. Some guys whistled or said damn.

The four of us looked up to see the group that did it was from Castle Town High School. You could tell because they have a different uniform then us, theirs is tan, blue, and white while ours are black, red, and gold.

"Wow, they think you're sexy now, Malon!" Ruto smirked.

"S-shut u-up Ruto!" I stuttered blushing.

Just then the door opened to reveal Link and his friends coming in, but they looked pissed. They must have heard and saw the whole thing.

They pushed past those Castle Town guys, both group of guys glaring at each other. Kafei, Sheik, Mido, and Aidan came straight over to us and sat down with me, Midna, Saria, and Ruto respectively.

"Hey Ruto, how come you didn't wait for me after school, I missed you cupcake!" Aidan said to Ruto making her blush but loudly enough so everyone could hear.

"I-I w-was w-with m-my f-friends." she stuttered giggling.

"Well, I missed you..." Aidan said before kissing Ruto on the lips gently.

We all just sat there confused as hell...when did they start dating!

The Castle Town guys just growled at our guy friends before getting their food and leaving. As soon as they left Aidan broke the kiss.

"Sorry I had to do that, those guys are assholes and I didn't want to see any of you get heartbroken because of those losers." Aidan explained with a cute blush dusting his cheeks.

My friends and I nodded in understanding, "I-It's o-okay A-Aidan y-you c-can k-kiss m-me a-anytime." Ruto said quietly while blushing and giggling happily.

"O-okay..." Aidan stuttered blushing even more.

The rest of us just smiled at the blushing pair before laughing and getting back to our food that we usually share with our guy friends.

"Link! Get your butt over here and eat your cheeseburger!" I instructed my girlfriends chuckling at my bossiness when it comes to Link.

"Yeah Link, eat something. I know eat this hamburger..." Midna said grabbing my partly eaten hamburger and handing it to him.

"Thanks Midna!" Link said as he took a bite from exactly where I've bitten at.

"H-Hey...t-that's..." I stuttered quietly while blushing.

Midna, Saria, and Ruto all burst out laughing at my blush and my unconfident self that always over takes my usual confident self.

"What are you guys laughing at?" all of the guys asked.

"Ohh nothing..." they chuckled slightly before we all got back to eating.

Zelda's POV

"Do we have to head back so soon...?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but you can't stay out here, what if someone recognizes you?" Isaac asked.

"How is someone suppose to recognize me if I've never been out of the castle ever in my whole life...hmm?" I asked with a cross of my arms.

"You do have a point..." Isaac said before grabbing my hand and pulling towards the market.

"Where are we going?" I asked somewhat sad because we are getting closer to the castle.

Are we going to go back to the castle so soon...?

"Somewhere you'll like a lot, okay." Isaac said with a smile, I nodded with a small smile when we walked by the castle gate.

We walked over to a small stall that sells jewelry.

"This is so cool..." I said with a smile as we looked at the merchandise.

We looked at different charm bracelets, rings, and necklaces.

"Isaac, look at this one..." I said.

"That's cool." Isaac said not looking up.

"You didn't even look at it...it's really cute." I stated with a smile.

I looked away from the stall to a crowd of people, "Hey Isaac, what's going on over there?" I asked.

"It's probably some fight..." Isaac said dismissively.

"Come on, let's check it out." I said as I walked away.

"Wait up..." Isaac said running after me a few seconds later.

I stopped towards the front of the crowd to see the inside of a club of some sort when Isaac caught up to me.

"You shouldn't run off like that!" he said.

"Sorry...what is this place?" I asked.

"It's a bar for teens called MOVE!." Isaac said.

"It's a bar? I thought teens aren't allowed to drink alcohol." I asked confused.

"They aren't, it's a juice and milk bar, they mix different drinks together to make their 'cocktails'." Isaac explained.

"I see..." I said when music started playing.

"Isaac, can we go listen?"

"Yeah sure, if you want to." Isaac said as we walked in and sat down at a table towards the back of the room.

"What genre is this song?"

"It's rap."

"It's awful..."

Isaac laughed earning glares from guys with tattoos, "I agree, I'm more of a classical guy, but I like pop also.

"I see...I love country better...it has to with love, romance, and sometimes heartbreak."

"I agree..." Isaac said smiling at me when the song finished and a new guy walked up with a microphone.

"Okay now we are asking if any of our audience would like to try their luck, does anyone want to sing a song for us?" the announcer asked looking at the people in the audience.

Everyone just sat there. I stood up, "I'll do it!" I said with a smile.

"WHAT! NO YOU CAN'T!" Isaac whispered yelled to me, stopping me by my wrist.

"It would be fun, you should do it with me!" I said.

"No..."

"But...we could do that song I wrote, you can play guitar, come on please..." I asked with quiver of my lips.

"Fine..." Isaac sighed giving in as I pulled him up to the stage with me.

We'll be singing a song that I wrote myself, I hope you all like it!" I said cheerfully, some people whined or booed, I guess they don't like people who sing their own songs. Must be because usually the songs are really bad.

Isaac started playing the guitar they gave him while some professional played a slow beat on drums along with the guitar. I waited a few bars before starting.

I've been waiting in the rain

Hoping you would turn back to me

But you're already gone

This is our goodbye

You're leaving me out in the cold but...

I reach out to you hoping

That you would comfort me with your touch

But you say "we can't be friends"

I keep hoping that you'll come back to me

But you turn away and keep walking

Walking away from my heart

Taking it with you into the down pour

Please don't leave me like this

Link's POV

We decided before heading back to school for practice that we would stop by MOVE! owned by Kafei's parents. When we walked in we saw that same girl and guy from earlier when they were racing. She was singing, but it wasn't a song I've ever heard before...we heard it from down the street that's one of the reasons why we came in. But we came in half way into the song.

I shouldn't just stand here watching you leave

Hoping that you would stay

Stay here with me so I can feel you by my side

Understand my feelings for you...just stay for once

One step and my heart is breaking and I can't do...

Anything to stop you, just stay here with me

I reach out my hand for you to take but you keep...

Walking away with my heart

I just want you to be by my side one last time

Just kiss me one last time

Before you walk away with my heart

One step my heart is breaking, just stay with me

Stay here and kiss me to sleep

Just stay here with me

One last time before you leave...

Walking away with my heart

Kafei, Mido, Aidan, and Sheik all had their phones out recording the song like everyone else were doing...some with tears in their eyes. Everyone clapped for the girl's beautiful voice, but no one noticed that the guy checked his watch and looked really scared and worried. He whispered something in her ear to make her sad, but she nodded when Kafei's dad came onto the stage.

"That was beautiful, made this old sod start bawling..." Kafei's dad said making people chuckle.

"Anyway, what's your name, must be as beautiful as that song you sung for us, eh?" he asked the girl.

"Uh..."

The blond guy gave back the guitar before grabbing the girls hand in comfort.

"We have to go..." he told her, she nodded as they ran out of the building hand in hand.

Who is that girl?

Zelda's POV

We ran out of there as fast as we could. Why would they ask me what my name is...I'm not even that good?

Everyone got out of our way as we ran back into the square outside the castle. We saw the castle guards and the castle town guards heading out for patrol while General Narian was talking to the new recruits. We stopped running and walked towards them.

"General, do you actually think you can teach all of these men to become a guard?" my father's voice said.

"Yes sire, I believe I can, they will be the best of the best, but shouldn't you be getting ready for that other event that is going on in a few days." General Narian said.

"It's fine, but have you seen Sir Isaac anywhere?" the king asked.

"He..." the general trailed off as we walked up.

"Ohh, there you two are." Harkinian said.

"Your majesty, we were just in town..." Isaac said.

"Doing what exactly?" Harkinian asked with a frown and a raise of his eyebrow.

"Getting some fresh air, your majesty." I said with a smile.

"Good...good come, we must let General Narian do his job." Harkinian said before the three of us went back into the castle.

We ate with my father, but he had to leave for a meeting with some officials. Isaac and I walked into the garden hand in hand.

"Zelda, do you ever think about what the future holds for you?" Isaac asked as we sat down in the soft green grass.

"Yeah all the time, but I think about the good things that can possibly happen like being with family, meeting your soulmate, falling head over heels in love, stuff like that." I said with a smile.

"Aren't you worried that something bad might happen?" Isaac asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know like war or something." Isaac said.

"There hasn't been a war for centuries, but I don't think about it, though. I just want you to still be my friend." I said as I looked up at the night sky.

"Me too..." Isaac said.

"Hey, Zelda..." Isaac said as we were getting up from the ground.

"Hmm..."

"Here...I want you to have this."

"It's beautiful thank you, wait...isn't this the same horse necklace I was showing you earlier?"

"Yeah..."

"Thank you...Isaac..." I said holding my hair out of the way so he could put it on me.

"Zelda...I-I..."

"Shhh..." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight Isaac, I'll see you tomorrow..." I said before walking out of the garden back to my room.

Isaac just stood there blushing in the moonlight.

"I love you..."


	3. The Royal Families' Secret Revealed

Hidden Life Chapter 3 The Royal Families' Secret Revealed

Zelda's POV

The morning light shown through my purple curtains, birds chirping together in harmony excited for the coming day, ready for the adventures that would surprise and excite them to their very being as they flew to all of the different landscapes of Hyrule.

I opened my eyes slowly from the blinding morning light with a smile, thinking of what happened a few nights ago with Isaac.

~Flashback~

"Zelda...I-I..."

"Shhh..." I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight Isaac, I'll see you tomorrow..." I said before walking out of the garden back to my room.

~Flashback end~

I shouldn't have kissed him, but... it truly felt great to finally kiss him. I don't know if he ever knew before our kiss in the garden that I liked him, but if he didn't then he does now.

I hope he feels the same...

I sighed as I got up, I quickly changed into a soft blue dress which was pretty simple for a princess to be wearing, but really flashy for a normal person, it practically screams out 'look at me I have more money to spend in a minute than you get in your entire life'.

I sighed once again, the dress was perfect and fits my personality, but my 'mother' got it for me two days ago (the day after the kiss in the garden).

~Flashback~

"Zelda, look darling, isn't this dress beautiful!" Ariana squealed rushing up to me in the library with the said dress in her arms.

"Um...yes, it's very beautiful, Ariana..." I stuttered in surprise closing the book in my hand which I sat down on a nearby table.

"Darling, call me mom!" Ariana said cheerfully, pinching my cheek.

A vein on my forehead started to pulsate angrily at the overly cheerful woman in front of me.

"M-Mother, will you please calm down and let go of my face." I ordered with a glare.

She lets go of my face and shrugs, "Well, I tried...here Princess Zelda, I'm sorry for making you angry..." Ariana said emotionless pushing the dress into my arms and rushed out of the library in full sprint.

~Flashback end~

I had a very long lecture from my father about making guests in the castle feel welcome and a scowling that pretty much said 'don't make your mother cry again or you'll regret making me angry'.

I sighed for the last and final time. The last few days my mother has been avoiding me and I guess you could say I was trying to avoid her on purpose so I wouldn't have to apologize yet because let's say that I'm not sorry whatsoever for what I said to her. After all she deserves it after leaving and pretending to be dead and for letting people believe that it was all my fault she died when actually she was alive and well in Termina as their Queen.

I combed my hair in frustration of just thinking of the family secret/scandal, getting the brush to tear through the tangles in my hair harshly. I breathed, I need to calm down before I rip pieces of hair out of my head.

I put my brush down carefully on my vanity. I looked in the mirror to see my reflection. It was of a skinny, but still curving young woman with long bright blond locks that go down her back in a soft blue dress.

I would look like any other girl off the street if I didn't wear the dress, I don't see where Isaac says that I'm more beautiful than any other woman or girl he has ever seen in town. I could be mistaken for a beggar if I wore rags, nobody would ever know that I was the Princess of Hyrule.

Issac... I sighed again for the umpteenth time. Why does he always care so much about me? No matter what I do or say, he's always there to support me in any way he can. I shouldn't have a guy so devoted to me, I'm practically a nobody if I didn't have the royal name.

I closed my eyes tight, thinking of one of Isaac's sayings he always tells me to make me feel better.

'Zelda, remember that birds fly to survive, but they also fly to see the many beautiful sights and to experience the world whether they have problems along the way or a smooth flight.'

A small smile appeared on my face at the memory, he said that when I told him that my father wouldn't let me out in the front garden. I was around four, that was when I still didn't grasp the concept of hiding from the people, I think Isaac was five or six at the time. I remember staring at his profile in awe, thinking that he was really smart and mysterious. I guess I always thought that as I grew up with him, he always would say cryptic words that somehow made you feel better instantly even though you didn't understand what he was trying to tell you.

A knock on my door made me jump and open my eyes quickly. I walked over to the door to open it to reveal the stiff muscular figure of Prince Roy.

"Prince Roy?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded, "Who else would it be, Princess." Roy smirked, walking into my room without my permission.

He looked around my large room, studying my possessions carefully like he was memorizing everything.

"What do you want?" I asked with a glare, closing my door to turn to face him.

"I wanted to see where you've been the last few days, nice place...for a girl." he smirked, I huffed in anger.

"I-I've been busy with my royal duties!" I explained with a glare.

"Sure you have." he smirked sarcastically. "Your father hasn't been the one choosing everything for your stupid festival while the one person who actually knows anything about decorations locked herself in her room to cry."

"For your information the door was never locked, if my father needed my help he could have come and asked me to help him." I said walking towards my balcony.

Roy followed me outside onto my balcony facing Castle Town.

"I've never cried..." I said with my arms crossed watching the people down below in town go about their business.

"Really...?" Roy asked in surprise, I nodded.

"Yep...never in my whole life." I stated.

Roy turned to look at my face, "Even when people blamed you for your mother's death?" he asked.

"Even then I didn't." I confirmed.

"Wow..." he trailed off.

"She's our mother sadly, but to tell you the truth I also blamed myself for her death...I still do..." I said quietly.

"But our mother is alive, you shouldn't blame yourself still?" Roy said putting a hand on my shoulder, making me look into his eyes up close for the first time since we've met.

They were a deep blue, like his clothes, he always seems to be wearing a deep navy blue. His cerise colored hair contrasted his blue clothes perfectly, somehow. He must have spent years perfecting his choice of clothing.

"It doesn't truly matter if she is alive or not..." I shrugged.

"Why?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

"None of the people of Hyrule will ever know what truly happened that day." I stated turning back to the view of Castle Town.

"You're going to lie to your people about what happened to their queen?" he asked looking out on the town too.

I nodded, "It's the only thing I can do, my father and our mother started this mess and I have to end it..." I trailed off.

"You don't have to do this alone, I'm here for you...sis." he smiled.

I looked up to him in surprise, I nodded with one of my own smiles.

"So my father needs my help choosing decorations?" I asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

Roy nodded, "He desperately needs your help, it'll be the worst festival ever if you don't." he said seriously.

I laughed, "Totally sounds like my father." I smiled.

"Your father told me that when you're sad or mad you avoid people and that he never knows which one it is." Roy said.

"It's both, I guess..." I trailed off.

"Both?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Mad at mother, sad at Isaac..." I explained.

"I see why you're mad with mother, but why are you sad with Isaac, he didn't do anything to you, did he?" Roy asked getting angry.

I shook my head, "More like I kissed him which I shouldn't have done...it's just really awkward..." I muttered.

"You kissed him!" Roy said in shock, I nodded. "You know there is no way you two can be together."

"I know that! I-I just...I don't know what to do?" I said.

Roy embraced me, "I don't know either, but we'll figure it out...together." he said as I sobbed silently into his chest.

A few minutes later, we were both quiet.

"Come on, we have to go help your father before he screws up more than he has already." Roy said wiping away my tears with a thumb.

I nodded, "You also have to show me the best places in Castle Town." Roy smirked as he lead us back into my room and finally getting me out of my self made prison.

"You mean you'll have to show me!" I said with a smile as we walked down the hall laughing together.

What the two teens didn't know was that a shadow was watching them with a smile.

"No way, seriously you tried to ride a wild stallion!" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I did it to try and break in the horse because my horse trainer couldn't figure out why he was still being thrown off of the devil." Roy laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Did you ever figure out why?" I asked as we walked into the throne room.

"Actually I did, how do you think I go riding?" Roy asked with a smirk, making me giggle.

"Oh Zelda, are you alright?" my father asked rushing up to me to embrace me tenderly.

"I'm fine, Prince Roy was just telling me how he broke in a wild stallion by himself." I said with a smile looking back at Roy.

In the corner of my eye I could see Isaac, glaring at Roy and I.

"Prince Roy, also told me you were having...trouble picking out the decorations for the festival." I said with a wink to Roy, making him chuckle under his breath.

"I was not!" my father denied with a small smile when he made everyone in the room laugh especially me.

I sighed ready to get some work done, "Anyway, make sure all of the royal banners are in their correct spots and in perfect condition. Make sure the lanterns and streamers are hanged up on all of the buildings and make sure the lanterns are hanged up in even intervals." I said walking over to my father's valet with the plan book.

I took a pen to write the instructions down, are the retinues prepared?" I asked.

"Yes princess, they are dressed and ready." my father's valet said as another servant walked up to get my other instructions.

The servant quickly hurried away.

"Good, now all we have to do is have the king ready and where is his speech?" I asked looking around the room.

A different servant hurried towards me with the speech, I nodded in thanks as he left.

I read through the speech quietly to myself and nodded that it was ready.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"An hour before it starts, princess." the old valet said next to me.

"Thank you Henry, now get the king ready while I clean up in here." I said shooing my father and the valet out of the room.

"Zelda!" my father said stopping in the doorway.

"Hm?" I asked in surprise, turning to face my father.

"I want you to be there by my side..." my father trailed off, making my eyes widen in surprise.

"Um...o-okay..." I stuttered in shock with a nod as he smiled while leaving.

Sarah squealed happily, "Come Princess Zelda, we must get you ready."

I waved in dismissal, "I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Isaac and Roy asked in surprise, giving each other a death glare.

"He doesn't truly want to show my face to the people of Hyrule when they think I killed their beloved queen." I said sardonically.

"He does and he could say that the queen isn't dead and she can be by his side again, simple." Roy said, Isaac actually agreeing with him surprisingly.

"Harkinian can't..." a shadow said surprising all of us.

"Come out now!" a guard yelled.

Queen Ariana walked out of the shadow.

"Mother why not, it would fix this bloody awful mess?" Princes Roy asked with a slight frown of confusion.

"The people of Hyrule do not like being lied too, especially from their beloved king. Plus they wouldn't believe that I am the 'dead' queen." Ariana explained.

"Zelda, your father wanted to show your face today, but you can't do it as the Princess of Hyrule." Ariana said, I nodded in understanding while Roy and Isaac were very confused.

"What do you mean, not as the Princess of Hyrule?" the two young men asked.

"Mother means that I have to pretend to be a personal servant or advisor to the king." I said turned away from them.

"But..." Roy trailed off in protest when his mother shook her head.

"I got an idea!" Isaac said, making all of us turn to look at him. "You aren't going to like it one bit Prince Roy, but it would work."

"Tell us." I said walking towards him, stopping in front of him.

"Remember when we first met the King of Termina and he mistook me as the Prince of Hyrule?" Isaac asked me.

I nodded, "It definitely would work, but..." I trailed off, Ariana nodded leaving Roy the only one confused.

"But what? What does mistaken identity have to do with any of this?" Roy asked trailing off before realizing what we were talking about.

"No, no I will not even pretend to be related to him." Roy said angrily.

"It's the only way. Isaac and I have to switch spots." I said, Roy still shook his head no.

"The three of us will pretend that we are not really close while we are celebrating our three goddesses." I said, looking at my two closes friends. "My father will introduce Termina's royal family and then the two of us will be the last ones."

I looked up at the clock, "We don't have much time, mother and Roy take Isaac and get him the correct clothes and teach him proper etiquette, enough to get through this event. Sarah, you need to help me find the proper clothes to be a close friend to the Prince, now let's get moving." I said clapping my hands as we went our separate ways.

"Princess, you know your father won't like this one bit." Ariana said, I nodded before we all left.

Sarah and I rushed to my room. I threw open my wardrobe, to look for the correct dress.

I sighed, "These aren't good enough." I said to Sarah when one of my maids burst through the door with a dress.

"I'm sorry Princess Zelda, but Queen Ariana told me to give you this." the maid said pushing the said dress into my arms before leaving quickly.

Sarah and I just stared after the maid. I held up the dress so we could look at it properly.

It was a simple light purple dress with the Hyrule emblem on it, the shoulders and slevees were white and gradually darkened into a light purple, it was belted with a golden belt of the three goddesses with a small purple stripe on the hem of the dress.

"It's perfect..." I smiled as Sarah helped me getting into the dress quickly.

Once I was changed we rushed out of my room to the front foyer where the royal families would be waiting to be announced. I hurried in to see Isaac and Roy ready with our mother and both of our fathers.

"Zelda, what are you wearing?" my father asked in horror when he rushed up to me.

"It has to be this way, father..." I trailed off as my father was announced and was pulled away to go outside to speak to the people.

My mother walked up beside me putting a hand on my shoulder in comfort, "You did the right thing..." she trailed off as my father announced the royal family of Termina.

Isaac and I was the only ones left.

"Zelda, are you sure you want to do this?" Isaac asked me, with worried look.

I nodded, "I can finally see what Hyrule has to offer, but...you would be getting stuck with my duties..." I said in shock finally realizing what I'm asking my childhood friend to do for me.

"I can't ask this of you..." I trailed off quietly, Isaac moves forward to embrace me tightly.

"Yes you can, Zelda. You deserve this the most even if I have to pretend for you, I will because I love you." Isaac said kissing me on the lips when we were announced.

He held my hand tightly, "I'm here for you always remember that and live your new life to the fullest." he smiled as we walked forward towards the doors to face my people for the first time.

We let go of each other's hands as the door opened and we walked out.

Link's POV

Sheik, Mido, Kafei, Adian and I stood together with our close friends that are girls, Malon, Saria, Midna, and Ruto as we watched the festival begin.

"I hate this festival so much, how come it always is on the day when I have my fashions shows that I need to watch to stay in season." Ruto complained.

"Stop complaining, Ruto before I do something rash and very deadly to you." Midna smirked at the bluette.

"Calm down you two, the king is announcing the royal family of Termina." Saria said, making all of us turn towards the stage.

All of the girls, started fangirling at the sight of the Prince of Termina. My friends and I just rolled our eyes at their antics. Usually all of the entrances would be done, but King Harkinian announced...the Prince of Hyrule.

All of the fangirls that freaked out over the Prince of Termina surely died when our own prince walked out of the castle with a girl by his side, the girl barely noticed by anyone.

He waved at the crowd and our king embraced him as I noticed the girl smiled sadly at the crowd and moment.

The Prince of Hyrule walked up to the microphone.

"I know there are a lot of rumors surrounding my existence..." he trailed off looking at the girl he walked in with. "But none of those rumors are true, I am like any of you wanting to live and do something with my life. There is truly nothing special about me except for the love I have for my people. I will help any and all of you in anyway I can. Thank you for understanding why I had to hide this long from all of you, but I am ready to finally truly live life to its potential." he said with a nod and stepped down to stand next to the girl.

"Thank you my son, Isaac the Prince of Hyrule for explaining this secrecy we have sworn our castle staff and private castle guards to. It's finally the time to reveal all of this...I'm truly sorry that I lied to all of you, great people of Hyrule...but I've realized that I am only hurting you all more each day I keep it from you and I'm killing myself a little more every day when I don't tell my family this...scandal..." King Harkinian explained looking each one of us in the eye and saw our shock faces before turning to get the approval from King Kana of Termina.

Scandal...what scandal...?

Everyone started talking at once, our king let it go on for a little bit before getting back our attention.

"I know you are all asking what scandal am I talking about. I'm telling you fine people of Hyrule that I've lied to you all for the last sixteen years about..." the king breathed deeply before speaking again. "About how your beloved queen is truly not dead."

What the Queen of Hyrule isn't dead?

"How can that be?" Malon asked us, we all shrugged.

"You are all thinking how can that be when we've celebrated her life for years? I will not go into the details of the mess my wife and I have gotten ourselves into, but my people, if you would like another king to run this beautiful country after I tell you all this so be it." King Harkinian said with a nod.

"Your queen is here today with us after leaving us so many years ago..." he trailed off as everyone gasped in shock. "She is...standing next to my son."

We all looked towards the blond and cerise princes standing next to...the Queen of Termina.

"It can't be..." Saria said in shock.

"I'm afraid it is true, our queen is also the Queen of Termina and before you all feel betrayed remember that I have forgiven my wife sixteen years ago...you may do what you wish with my throne if you don't want to see my family on it any longer it will be done because I serve you all. All hail Hyrule!" King Harkinian semi-yelled into the microphone leaving a very tense and awkward silence.

It started with a murmur, but soon it was loud and clear. "All hail King Harkinian!"

The man smiled happily, relaxed for the first time in public ever.

I realized that our prince looked very familiar.

"Hey isn't that Isaac, the guy we saw racing with that blond girl in front of school?" I asked my friends, they nodded in agreement.

We saw the prince before we even knew he was the prince and what happened to that beautiful blond girl that was with him, she must be here somewhere...

I looked around in the crowd, my friends and other townspeople giving me weird looks when I finally noticed the girl that walked in with Isaac just standing there not being noticed by anyone because everyone was talking about the queen and prince that has finally returned.

Our eyes locked, the girl is blond and is practically the same exact girl as the one we saw racing except for her dress and hair style.

She's friends with the prince?

Zelda's POV

I sighed after the whole festival was over, I see why it's definitely called the Truth of the Goddesses Festival.

"I'm glad that's over..." my mother sighed wiping a drop of sweat from her brow because of her nervousness. "I forgot how festivals in Hyrule can be so stressful."

"Zelda, we shouldn't have lied to our people about having a prince instead of a princess." my father said with a depressed guilty frown.

"I know, father...but I have to do this, I can't stand another waking moment here...I really need to experience the world for what it truly is instead of always hiding behind these walls. I'm just so tired of hiding, I want to be found, but first I have to find who I truly am in my heart..." I trailed of firmly with tears in my eyes.

"Fine...but once you find your heart you have to come back to me, Zelda, you are all I have left in my life, I can't lose you and we can't have Isaac pretend to be the prince for the rest of his life." my father said hugging me tightly into his chest the both of us crying like babies.

"I'm sure Isaac wouldn't mind if you did." Roy smirked making everyone laugh except Isaac who gave the cerise prince a death glare.

"But where will you live and do?" my mother asked sobbing as Kana embraced her tightly.

"I can help with that." a feminine yet strong voice said walking into the room with delicately soft yet sure footsteps, making all of us turn towards her.

"Impa, how nice to see you again? How do you like your new job?" my father asked with a slight smile.

The tall white haired woman bowed, "It is very rewarding, but just as rewarding as seeing Hyrule's beautiful princess grow up."

I gasped in shock like the rest of the people in the room who didn't know this person was close to me and my father when I was a child, but I also had faint memories of her.

"You wouldn't remember clearly Princess, it was a long time ago." Impa said with a slight frown.

I remember faint memories with you." I said, making the tall woman smile brightly a little.

"Where do you work now?" my mother asked the woman.

They glared at each other I guess Impa and mother were mad that one was actually there for me while the latter was not.

"I am the principal at Hyrule Royal Academy and I would like and very gladly let you become a student there, it is a great place to learn about Hyrule, other nations and about yourself..." she said getting interrupted by another female voice. "But that could be said my school, Castle Town High School."

"I am Yana, the principal of Castle Town High School. Our schools are sworn rivals so choose wisely, Princess Zelda." Yana said.

"Which ever one you choose you will be welcomed kindly and we will keep your true identity secret." they both said with half smiles.

The two women looked like sisters, they wore opposite colors and had opposite colored hair.

"You may choose either school Zelda, you're the world to me." my father said with a bright smile with his hands on my shoulders in support.

I nodded, "Thank you, everyone for the support, but I'm sorry Miss Yana, but I choose Hyrule Royal Academy." I said with a bow.

"It is fine, Princess Zelda, but if you ever change your mind you are always welcomed." Yana said before the woman disappeared quietly into the shadows.

"Zelda, I will pick you up early tomorrow so be ready and packed for your new life and I know you will have trouble waking up so I'll be here to do that." Impa said with a smirk, when my eyes widen at her statement at how I am totally not a morning person and how I've never have been.

"Thanks Impa." I said with a pout as she laugh before disappearing into the shadows like Yana.

"You better go pack." my father said as I nodded and hugged my father before rushing off to my room to start packing.

"You two are going to go help her as soon as I turn my back so get going and be good and Roy watch over those two to make sure they don't do anything inappropriate." Harkinian laughed with Kana and Ariana at the two boys' embarrass blushes as they rushed off to help Zelda.

"Thank you guys for helping me!" I said happily as I finished packing a few hours later with the help of Isaac and Roy.

"No problem sis, see you two later and plus I would kiss my sister now if I were you Isaac because that won't happen tomorrow." Roy smirked as I threw a pillow straight at his head which he dodged easily as he laughed leaving the two of us in my room alone.

We realized that and we both blushed darkly.

"Um...I'll miss you Zelda, but have fun and make some nice friends and make amazing memories to share with me when you come back." Isaac smiled.

I nodded, "I'll tell you all about it when I come back and I'll call you whenever I get a chance to." I smiled.

"Call especially when you're homesick or when you really miss your family." Isaac smiled.

"Don't worry I'll call when I miss you guys and especially when I miss you." I said with a blush.

"Good!" Isaac smirked happily before kissing me on my lips tenderly.

When we broke apart, I smiled brightly up at him, "I'll miss you..." I trailed off as he lifted me into his arms to semi-throw/lay me on my bed making me giggle gleefully.

"I'll miss you too..." Isaac said kissing my lips once again before we cuddled next to each other to spend our last late night talks talking about how exciting my new life will be.

Spending our final moments together before I leave...possibly for good...


	4. Creepy Boys and Roommates?

Hidden Life Chapter 4 Creepy Boys and Roommates?

"Princess, wake up." Impa said shaking me awake.

"Wha...I don't want to..." I whined pulling the blanket over my head to hide.

"This is what you wanted, Zelda, so get up or I will make you." Impa threatened.

I whined sitting up in bed, "Fine..." I muttered getting out of my bed.

"Are you leaving all of this stuff here?" Impa asked looking around my room.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" I asked slightly confused.

"I thought maybe you would want to take some keepsakes to remember this place." Impa shrugged.

"I took a few, I have vacations if I want to visit home." I said.

Impa shook her head, "You can't come back."

"But..." I said getting interrupted by her.

"Not for a while at least." Impa said. "That's our deal about this place, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

"Grab the bags that you're taking and let's go, we don't want to waste time." Impa said walking out of my room.

"Okay...let me change and get ready, jeez..." I sighed walking over to my wardrobe to grab the clothes that I was going to wear there.

I grabbed a purple tank top and a pair of jean short shorts, totally not what a princess should be wearing, but I'm technically not a princess so it doesn't matter. I grabbed my black tennis shoes with bright magenta shoe laces.

I looked into my wardrobe for the last time at all of my dresses that I wore as a princess and sighed. I'm glad that I don't have to be in those anymore, I can finally see how it truly feels to be normal.

I smiled to myself, finally I don't have to hide anymore. I walked out of my room and met Impa in the front foyer.

"We have to go." Impa said, leading the way outside of the castle as I followed her towards the door.

"Bye, Zelda!" Roy and Isaac yelled running up behind us stopping me in the doorway as I turned around to wave to them.

"Bye! I'll tell you guys everything when I get back!" I said as I walked out of my home for the last time...for now at least.

Impa and I got in her car to drive over to the academy. I watched us drive out of the castle gates with a small smile on my face.

I'm actually doing this!

Link's POV

"Hey Nabooru, where are you headed?" I asked with a blush as my friends stood back watching me totally jealous.

"Ohh hey Link, I'm heading to meet up with the other cheerleaders, Ruto and I have to come up with our new cheer for you guys." Nabooru smirked over my shoulder to see Ruto and the other cheerleaders glaring daggers into her making her smile innocently with a wink towards the jealous girls.

"Ohh..." I trailed off nervously rubbing my neck, blushing slightly.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch with me..." I trailed off.

"I would love to, but I'm busy right now, raincheck?" she asked with a tilt of her head, I nodded as she left.

The guys walked up to me, "Nice try Link, but she doesn't accept anyone's dates." Sheik said resting his arm on my shoulder.

"It wasn't a date?!" I denied blushing.

"Sure, it wasn't." Mido said sarcastically, Kafei and Aidan nodding in agreement.

"I hate you guys so much..." I muttered following the rest of our team to the field for practice, my friends just laughed following behind me.

Malon's POV

I texted Midna as I was walking.

Hey Midna, I know you're busy trying not to kill Ruto and Nabooru!:P

LOL Malon, we both know that it'll happen sooner rather than later. Anyway...what's going on girl!

I can't concentrate on my homework, I'm going over to Saria's and see if she wants to come with me to see you guys practice. Hope that's ok!

No, it's fine, but ask Saria to grab my notebook, she'll know which one Imma talking about see you gtg ;P

I shook my head laughing to myself as I knocked on Midna and Saria's dorm room door.

The door opened showing a green haired girl in a Linkin Park t-shirt and jean shorts.

"Hey Malon, what's up?" Saria smiled letting me in.

"I couldn't concentrate on my homework so I came here to see if you wanted to go watch Midna and Ruto practice and plus Midna said she needed you to grab some notebook for her." I said with a shrug.

Saria walked over to Midna's side of the room and grabs a notebook laying on her bedside table.

"Let's go, I'm having trouble too!" she smiled as we walked out of the room and she locked the door.

We walked down the hallway towards the fountain outside and headed towards the football field where the cheerleaders and football players were practicing.

"Hey Saria, Malon!" Midna yelled across the field, waving with Ruto while the other girls loyal to Nabooru and Nabooru herself rolled their eyes.

We waved as we went up onto the bleachers to the first row to watch the practices. Other students were farther up on the bleachers talking and whispering pretty loudly about how Saria and I are here.

I looked back at them, scaring them with a stare into being quieter.

Saria broke out laughing, "Be nice Malon!" Saria said playfully slapping my hand.

"But..." I whined making us both laugh even harder.

We chatted about random stuff when both groups practicing took a break. Saria and I rushed down to Midna, the other kids enjoying their Sunday watched us enviously.

"We brought what you asked, Princess." I said skipping up to Midna with a dramatic bow, making Saria laugh as she walked up behind me.

"I'm the princess here." Ruto pouted walking up next to Midna as Saria handed over the notebook, making the four of us break out laughing.

"Oh, can't you four annoying bitches shut up, other people are trying to practice." Nabooru said with a glare and roll of her eyes at the four of us.

"That's it!" Midna shouted tackling the Gerudo, everyone just staring in surprise.

The football players rushed over to watch, betting with each other who would win this fight that we all knew would happen.

"What is going on here?!" our headmistress asked rushing over to the group watching the fight.

"Midna Nabooru, stop at once!" she ordered, they do instantly getting off the ground to stand before her ready for a lecture.

"You two need to stop this rivalry now or else. I do not have the patience to deal with this kind of behavior from you two. Hope in the future that I don't see anymore altercations between you two or you both will be expelled. I'm tired of this drama that you both cause on purpose, now everyone else get back to what you were all doing, there isn't anything else to see here." she shooed everyone else away except for my friends and I and our guy friends.

"Now, I know that you all would have tried to stop this from happening if you could, but we all knew it would happen. I won't blame any of you for this, I blame myself, but I'll need to know what exactly happened today. You can either tell me now or privately during one of your classes." she explained putting her hands on her hips.

"We have just been getting on each others nerves for a while now and it got out of hand, that's it, Headmistress Impa." Midna said Nabooru nodded in agreement grudgingly.

We nodded also in agreement because it truly has been going on forever.

Impa nodded solemnly, "Okay, remember I will be watching you two." she said turning and walking away towards the building.

My friends and I sighed in relief, Nabooru just huffed and walked over to her friends.

I smiled and looked towards the school building as my friends walked away towards the field.

I saw a blond girl watching us as Impa walked past her, telling the girl something before she walked after the headmistress with her three bags.

Who was that?

My friends called my name telling me to hurry up. I shook my head to myself, she doesn't matter. I ran up to my friends with a smile.

"You need to stop spacing out, Malon." Midna smiled playfully.

"Meanie..." I whined, making my friends laugh.

Coach Darunia called the guys' names so they can get back to practice.

"We have to go, but we'll hang out afterwards." Sheik waved leaving with his friends.

"Yeah, we have to get to practice too, see you guys afterwards." Midna and Ruto waved as they walked back over to the other cheerleaders.

Saria turned towards me, "So...what do you want to do now?" she asked me holding her hands behind her back.

"I don't know, do you just want to walk around campus and just talk?" I asked with a shrug.

"Yeah, let's go and scout for some hot guys to mess around with." Saria said skipping forward before walking backwards to talk to me.

"You really are starting to sound too much like Midna, it's getting scary." I said making her giggle.

"It'll be fun and plus we have nothing else to do." Saria shrugged as she turned around once again to walk beside me.

"Fine...but I'm telling you now we are totally going to regret doing this." I said as Saria grabbed my arm and dragged me off towards the building laughing.

We walked out of the school gates.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Who said we would mess with guys from the academy when there is a high school right across the street?" Saria giggled.

"We are totally getting in trouble." I said.

"We won't, it's not like our school, anyone can go on the property as long as no one causes any trouble, Malon." Saria explained.

I sighed, "Fine..."

"Yeah!" Saria cheered as we walked past our gate.

We walked across the street past the Castle Town High School sign and through their gate.

"So where should we go first?" Saria asked me, I shrugged in response.

"Fine, I'll decide. We'll go to their football field." Saria said raising a finger to the sky.

"What did Midna put in your breakfast this morning?" I asked. "Because whatever she put I totally what some."

"She didn't put anything in it to my knowledge and all I put in it was some chocolate." Saria giggled.

I sighed, "You should know not to have sugar early in the morning..." I muttered as she kept giggling walking backwards as we walked up to the football field.

We walked onto the field, the guys and girls in the bleachers (which was pretty much the whole student body besides the guys and girls on the field practicing) stared at us whispering to each other.

"Hi Principal Yana!" Saria waved to their principal as she walked over to us with a small smile.

"How are you, Saria?" Principal Yana asked.

"Great, I brought my friend Malon, I hope you don't mind!" Saria said with a bright smile.

"I don't mind, but I'm not too sure about my students..." Yana said. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you, Malon, nice to see you again Saria, but I have work to do so if you will excuse me."

We nodded as she left, "What did she mean by that?" I asked.

"The students here, hates the academy with a passion and hates anyone in it." Saria explained.

"If they hate us then why are we here?" I asked.

"I rather piss off the people here then our classmates that we have to see every day, wouldn't you?" Saria asked with a tilt of her head.

"I guess..." I sighed as we walked over to lean on the fence enclosing the field so we could watch their football players practice.

Everyone in the stands glared at us, "Saria, doesn't them glaring at you get on your nerves?" I asked.

"A little bit, but I try to ignore it." she said as the football team took a break.

The football team grouped up together talking to each other while glancing over to Saria and I.

I pulled out my phone because Midna texted me.

Where are you and Saria? Practice got done early today because no one can agree on a cheer routine. *rolls eyes* Thanks Nabooru...

LOL Midna! Saria dragged me literally over to Castle Town High School.

Is it okay for you guys to be there?

Yeah, as long as we don't cause any trouble.

I just told Ruto and now she's dragging me there too literally :P be there soon...

"Saria, Midna and Ruto got done with practice early they're coming here to hang out. They'll be here any minute." I told my friend.

"Okay...um I hope you're ready because the football players are coming over here..." Saria muttered.

"All of them?!" I asked as I put away my phone in my pocket, she nodded.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before..." a guy smirked leaning towards me.

"Um...uh..." I stuttered.

"Shade, back up before I make you regret coming over here." Saria growled, Shade backed up with an innocent smile.

"So what's your name, huh?" Shade asked me.

"Back away from my girlfriend before I beat the shit out of you!" Mido yelled making all of us turn towards him.

"Mido...!" I said in surprise.

"Sorry Malon, Saria, we were walking over here and they followed us." Midna explained.

"It's fine." Saria smiled.

"So I'm guessing you are all from Hyrule Royal Academy. Well that sucks because I actually wanted to take our relationship to the next step, Malon." Shade breathed with sexy smile.

"Your fangirls wouldn't like that very much, now would they?" I breathed with a smirk.

"Such pretty girls, but chose the wrong school to go to." Shade tsked shaking his head.

"For your information, loser, the academy is wear all of the beautiful girls with a lot of money go, not this dump." Ruto said with a flip of her hair, making all of the other guys including the guys in the stands sigh all going into goo goo land.

"Ah, a Zora, how would you know, such a cutie like you shouldn't try to think too hard." Shade smiled walking over to her, Aidan grabbed Ruto's hand with a death glare towards him stopping him in his tracks.

"Seriously, you are going to say that to a princess?" Ruto smirked saying it loud enough so everyone heard what she said and gasped.

"You're not the only one, Ruto." Midna said with a yawn, making peoples' eyes go wide in shock.

Saria and I giggle at everyones' reaction, our guy friends chuckled.

"Wow, two princesses in my company, are you two princesses also?" Shade asked turning towards Saria and I.

"Sorry, nope." I said, while Saria just shrugged with a smile.

"Aw, that's too bad...oh well you both are just as pretty." Shade said.

Midna yawned, "This is boring..." she whined. "I thought this would be more fun."

"Yeah, me too..." Ruto said stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah, let's go I still have Algebra 2 homework to do." Saria said stretching her back before getting off the fence.

"Yeah, I have to do some history homework still." I said popping my fingers before following Saria over to our group of friends.

We headed towards the exit of the field, "I hope I can see you all again when you visit again." Shade called after us.

We all looked back over our shoulders at the black haired guy, "If we decide to come back." Link said back as we left.

That was the first time he's spoke since they've arrived here.

"Thanks for stopping by, Link! I hope we can catch up over dinner sometime!" Shade called back with a wave.

"Whatever..." Link muttered as we walked out of talking range and back onto our campus.

"How do you and Shade know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Sheik asked.

"We grew up in the same neighborhood..." Link said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow during class." he waved as he left with Sheik to their dorm room.

"Yeah, we better go too." Kafei said as he left with Mido.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye girls!" Aidan waved as he left to his dorm room.

"I'll walk with you!" Ruto said as she waved to us as she ran to catch up to Aidan.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Malon!" Saria and Midna said as they waved and left towards their dorm.

I sighed as I walked towards my own dorm room. It is really quiet in my dorm room since I don't have a roommate and all.

I sighed as I pulled out my key to unlock my door. I walked in and closed my door when I noticed someone actually in my room.

Oh, hell no!

"Who ever you are tell me what you are doing here before I make you ever regret breaking into my room!" I semi-yelled as I flipped on the lights.

A blond girl stood there, the same one from earlier.

"Um...I didn't break in, I'm your new roommate apparently, Headmistress Impa gave me a key and told me where to go." the blond said.

"Roommate huh? I guess welcome to hell then." I said seriously before breaking out laughing at her reaction.

"I'm kidding, you'll like it here, I promise. Anyway, I'm Malon LonLon!" I smiled.

"I'm Zelda Harkinson." Zelda said with a small smile.

"It's really nice to meet you, Zelda. Have you unpacked?" I asked.

She nodded, "I hope you don't mind that I kind of just looked around myself and put my stuff in the closet. If you don't like it you can change it to your liking." Zelda said as I went and opened our shared closet.

"I'm fine with it so don't worry! Anyway, tell me about yourself!" I said happily plopping down on our couch in front of the tv.

"Um...uh..." she stuttered as I stared at her with a smile waiting on the edge of my seat for her to speak.

"Sorry, I haven't had a roommate since the other girl before you graduated and I first arrived here." I said nervously, blushing in embarrassment.

"It's fine, I'm just not use to communicating with actual people my age since I've been home-schooled all my life." she said.

"That sounds like fun, have you ever done your homework in your pjs?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have it isn't as fun as you think it is and it is pretty lonely, but I'm really happy that my father has final let me out of the house to go to an actual school. It's really exciting!" she explained with a bright smile.

"I think we're going to get along great! I'll introduce you to my friends tomorrow!" I said, she nodded in agreement.

"I have to do my history homework now." I whined with a pout.

"If you need help, I'll gladly help you with it. I've memorized all of the history of Hyrule and some of the other kingdoms too." Zelda said.

"Really?!" I asked in shock, she nodded. "Okay, let's get to work!" I cheered pulling a chair over to my desk for her to sit down at beside me.

We laughed, having a roommate is going to be so much fun!


	5. The New Student

Hidden Life Chapter 5 The New Student

Malon's POV

Ring...Ring...

I raised my arm over to my bedside table to figure out what the heck was that annoying ringing sound. I slapped down randomly until it stop...thank the goddesses. Sadly, now I'm totally awake.

I sat up in my bed and stretched before slipping out of it, I glanced over at the clock...6 A.M. on a Monday which means school.

I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face to wake me up before walking back into the living room and over to Zelda, my new roommate.

"Hey Zelda, get up..." I said shaking the blond slightly, she groaned. "Wake up or else!"

"I don't wanna..." the blond whined cutely before slinking out of bed and to the bathroom.

I walked over to our mini fridge and grabbed some LonLon milk with two glasses, one for me and maybe one for her if she wants it.

Zelda walked back into the living room.

"What time is it...?" she asked.

"Six ten." I stated. "Do you want some milk to drink?" I asked holding up the bottle of milk.

"Uh...sure." she said walking over as I handed her a glass.

We drank our glasses before we went over to our closet, it was one closet split into two huge sections, one side for each of us. We grabbed our uniforms and quickly put them on. We went back into the bathroom to brush our teeth, hair and put on makeup.

Zelda finished brushing her wavy long blond hair when she noticed that I pulled out some makeup.

"You aren't actually putting that crap on?" she asked.

"I always do, why?" I asked.

"You don't need that much makeup, you'll make yourself look like a raccoon or clown. Here, let me do it for you." Zelda said taking the mascara out of my hand.

"Um...okay..." I murmured as she did my makeup.

I learned a few things from Ruto and Midna about makeup, they actually bought Saria and I each a pile of makeup and said we had to wear it everyday.

A few minutes later, "Done! How does it look?" Zelda smiled with a tilt of her head as I opened my eyes to see my reflection.

"Wow! It doesn't even look like I have makeup on!" I said in awe, Zelda smiled putting the stuff away.

"Why do you even have that much makeup for?" she asked.

I blushed, "Well, two of my best friends bought my other friend and I each a pile of makeup and said we should use it everyday and taught us how to use it and stuff in case we were ever asked to a school dance or some party..." I trailed off while twiddling my thumbs.

Zelda nodded for me to go on when I'm ready with a supportive smile.

"When I first came here I was a loner and total nerd that everyone made fun of and I always sat alone at lunch when my best friend Saria sat down beside me. We didn't even talk to each other, we were both outsiders and eventually we became friends. My two other best friends, Midna and Ruto are a part of the popular crowd because of their unique features, but they didn't like how those people treated the lower members of the social hierarchy and they just walked straight past their usual table of friends one day and sat down in front of Saria and I..." I explained.

"They seem like great friends and people." Zelda smiled.

I brightly smiled with an excited nod, "Yep, they are the best, I can't wait for you to meet them!" I smiled as I looked over at the clock. "Which reminds me, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be." she smiled nervously.

"Hey, don't worry you'll like my friends and you'll love it here, I promise!" I said as we grabbed our school bags and walked out of our dorm.

I locked the door behind us, "My friends are at the cafe down the street from school." I said.

She nodded, "Do you usually meet up with them there?" Zelda asked.

"Yep, everyone goes there to get breakfast before classes...well ever since my friends and I have started going there..." I murmured.

Zelda laughed lightly, "You really are a part of the popular crowd, huh."

I blushed as we walked by other students who were staring at us in awe and jealousy.

"Yeah..." I sighed with a pout.

"I hope I'm not making your social hierarchy a mess..." Zelda murmured.

"You're fine, plus you are my roommate and roommates should stick together." I smiled.

"Thank you, Malon." Zelda smiled as we walked out of the school gate and headed down the street towards the cafe.

"No problem!" I smiled as we talked about random things as we walked up to the building and inside.

As soon as we got inside everyone turned towards the door to see that I came in and cheered and some squealed. Zelda walked in right behind me.

"There's my friends!" I chirped grabbing Zelda's arm and dragging her over to them as I hurried over excited.

Everyone had a 'wtf' look then they had a 'who the hell is that blond?' look.

"SARIA MIDNA RUTO!" I semi-yelled with a huge smile as I got to our usual table.

"Hey Malon!" they smiled before noticing the blond behind me.

"Um...Malon, who's that?" Saria asked.

"Who?" I asked, my friends facepalmed themselves.

They looked at the blond at my side.

"Ohh, this is Zelda, my roommate!" I cheered with a fist pump as I let go of the girl's arm.

"Um...hi..." Zelda waved nervously.

"Hi Zelda!" the three girls smiled brightly as we sat down.

"So have you guys ordered yet?" I asked.

"Nope, it's your turn to get the food." Midna said.

"But..." I whined.

"I can get it if you guys want me too." Zelda said.

"Will you please? I'll do it next time." I pleaded.

She nodded, "We just met you, you really don't have to..." Saria said.

"It's fine." Zelda smiled as we told her what to order for each of us and we handed her the money to pay for our food.

She walked over to the counter, "Do you think she'll remember everything?" Saria asked nervously.

"She better remember that I want cream in my coffee." Ruto muttered.

"You didn't even tell her." I glared at her with Saria and Midna.

"Well, it's a test to see if she knows us very well." Ruto explained looking at her nails.

"She just met us, Ruto." Saria said.

"She won't know what you want if you don't tell her." Midna said.

"Whatever...then she needs to go back to her nerd crew..." Ruto muttered taking out a mirror.

"Um...can I get five coffees, a chocolate muffin, a cinnamon roll, banana bread, and two blueberry muffins." Zelda ordered as the worker started on the order.

Some random group walked up to her, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" a girl yelled.

Zelda jumped, "Me?" she asked pointing to herself.

"Who else would we be talking too." another girl yelled making everyone turn and watch the commotion.

"Getting breakfast." Zelda said.

"Why are you hanging out with them?" the other girl growled.

"Who? You mean Malon and her friends?" Zelda asked, the girls nodded. "They seem pretty nice, why do you ask?"

"They are ours so stay away, bitch?!" they screamed.

"Are you done torturing us with your screetches because I'm hungry and you're in the way?" a purple haired guy glared as he walked up to the counter making the girls angrily walk away.

The guy stepped up to the counter and ordered quickly.

"Jeez, remind me never to let him go to sleep hungry again." a red haired guy sighed as he walked up with his friends behind the guy.

"Hey, who are you...you're pretty cute!?" the purple haired guy muttered through his donut as he was handed his coffee.

"What?" Zelda asked with a tilt of her head really confused.

Is that like some kind of greeting?

"Dude, shut up." a tall blond guy said, another shorter blond guy nodded.

"I'm really confused..." Zelda muttered as the barista sat down a huge tray of food making some of the guys' mouths water in the room as they stared at the long blond haired girl.

"Oh, thank you, here." Zelda said paying for the tray of food before trying to pick it up.

"Here let me help you." the shorter but still pretty tall blond said quickly taking the tray from the counter.

"Um...thanks..." she blushed slightly.

"What's with all of the food?" the purple haired guy asked.

"Kafei, shut up." the tall blond guy glared making the purple haired guy raise his hands in a defensive gesture.

"It's breakfast." she stated like it was obvious.

"For who exactly? I'm pretty sure you can't eat all of that." Kafei stated trying to steal one of the muffins, but the blond girl slapped his hand away making everyone in the cafe gasp in shock.

The guy pouted sadly making himself really cute, "Um...sorry, but that's for my roommate and her friends." the girl explained with a embarrass blush.

"It's fine, we ordered already." the tall blond said as he picked up his groups' own tray. "By the way, I'm Sheik Saber and these are my friends. The purple haired guy is Kafei, the red haired guy is Mido, the bluette is Aidan, and last but not least is Link!"

Zelda looked up at the blond carrying her tray to see the guy smile and his bright blue eyes shine.

"It's nice to meet all of you, um...Link you can give me the tray now..." Zelda said.

"I got it, just show me where you're sitting and I'll carry it for you." Link smiled.

"Um...thanks...this way..." Zelda said leading us towards the back of the cafe.

She stopped suddenly, "What's wrong?" Sheik asked.

"I forgot something." she said.

"I can get it for you." Mido said.

"No I can." Aidan glared at the Mido.

"I'll get it!" Kafei semi-yelled running back to the counter with the other two following.

"They do know that I didn't tell them what I forgot, right?" she asked.

"They will soon." Sheik sighed.

"I can get it if you want?" Link stated.

"It's fine, I got it!" she smiled taking one of the coffees over to a cream and sugar station, Sheik and Link followed.

"So you like cream, huh?" some random guy already there asked her as the two guys walked up to her.

The other boys of Sheik and Link's group finally came back over to them, walking up with a death glare at the random guy who didn't notice the five guys' glares.

Zelda pour one cream in the cup and grabbed a stirring rod, "Uh, nope, but I'm guessing one of my new friends does..." she stated softly.

"I've never seen you here before or at the Academy?" the random guy smirked.

"That's because I just moved here, now please excuse me but I want to have some breakfast before classes start." she said calmly before setting the coffee back in its spot with the stirring rod on top of it on the tray Link was holding.

"Let's go." she said leading the way over to a corner booth.

"Wow..." the guys in the room muttered staring after the mysterious blond girl and glared at the five popular guys enviously.

"There you are!" Malon said, hugging the blond girl. "We thought you died!"

Saria, Midna, and Ruto all facepalmed.

"Um...I'm fine, Malon, it just took forever." the blond said as she pulled away.

Link sat down the tray, "Hi girls!" Aidan chirped.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Midna asked with a smile.

"Nothing much..." Sheik said as the blond girl sat down next to Malon.

The blond handed out each of the girls' order, "I hope that you don't mind, but you seem like a person who likes cream in their coffee." she said to Ruto.

Ruto nodded, "You pass." she stated sipping her coffee with a smile, making the blond tilt her head in confusion.

"Never mind her, Zelda, when did you move here?" Saria asked with a bright smile.

"Are you guys just going to stand there watching us with your mouths open or are you going to go eat?" Midna asked the five guys still standing in front of the girls' table.

"Right! See you in class!" they waved before going to their own table not too far away, making the girls roll their eyes.

"What was that about?" Zelda asked.

"They're our really good guy friends." Midna said.

"I'm guessing they are popular too..." Zelda said.

"Yeah, it's obvious." Ruto said.

"Tell us when you moved here!" Saria chirped.

"She ate her chocolate muffin! We're doomed!" Malon groaned.

Zelda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shut it." Midna glared as they all turned towards Zelda.

Zelda took a sip from her coffee, "I just moved here yesterday."

"Yeah, she helped me with my history homework last night and you all know how I take forever to do history homework, with her help I finished in two hours!" Malon smiled.

"Wow, maybe it's a good thing you chose to come here." Midna said.

"What school did you go to before coming here?" Ruto asked interested.

"I was home schooled my whole life." Zelda said.

"Wow, your parents must be pretty smart." Midna said.

"Yeah, something like that..." Zelda said as they finished up their breakfast.

They threw away their trash and headed back to school for classes.

"I hate first hour." Ruto moaned.

"Too bad, at least we're together second hour." Midna said.

"We have first hour together." Saria said to Zelda.

"That's cool! I have first hour with Midna, Sheik, and Mido." Malon said to Zelda.

"Do we have lunch together?" Zelda asked, they all nodded as she sighed in relief.

"Even if we didn't I would come to your lunch anyway since you're my roommate!" Malon said as they walked back onto campus.

They walked inside and went their separate ways to their classes.

Saria and Zelda walked into Algebra 2 a few seconds before the bell rang.

"Ah, thank you for helping our new student find her way to class, Miss Forest." the male teacher smiled as Saria bumped Zelda's shoulder before sitting at her desk a row away from the window towards the back of the class.

There was two empty desks by her, one beside her next to the window and one behind the empty one.

"Class sit in your assign seats." he instructed as people quickly went and sat in their seats. "This is one of our new students and I hope you make them feel welcomed..." he trailed off when he noticed that the other new student wasn't here yet.

"Hm..." he muttered making the rest of the class laugh at him.

"Anyway, I'm Mr. Richard and I'll be your Algebra 2 teacher this year. Now, please introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Richard instructed.

"Um...hi, I'm Zelda Harkinson and I just moved here yesterday." I said with a nervous smile.

"Hi..." the other students said.

"Hi Zelda!" Saria cheered, waving madly, making everyone burst out with laughter.

"Hi Saria." I smiled with a small wave.

"Well, since you two know each other and all, Zelda, you can take the seat beside her." Mr. Richard instructed as I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"Now please, open your books to page 30."

The whole class opened their books to the page as Mr. Richard started teaching about how to graph parabolas.

A note landed on my desk which I opened.

'My life was made when you sat down beside me3' I read before glancing towards Saria who smiled and winked at me.

I wrote back quickly, 'Me too, have you seen any other new students?' before tossing it over to Saria.

She threw it back a few seconds later, 'Nope, only you so far...we'll just have to wait and see ;)'

I was about to write something down on the paper and throw it back to Saria when Mr. Richard called my name.

"Miss Harkinson, will you come to the board and show the class how to do this since you HAVE been paying attention." Mr. Richard instructed with a glare while the people around Saria and I smirked because they knew we weren't paying attention whatsoever and the other mean 'popular' kids smirked and chuckled.

"Um...yes, Mr. Richard..." I muttered before pushing back my chair so I could get up and walk to the front of the class.

As I walked by Saria, she shot me a sorry look. I took a piece of chalk into my hand and turned to him, making everyone including him think I had no idea what I was doing.

He glared at me again, "Do you want me to do it the long way or can I do it the short way?" I asked with a blank look.

"Um...I guess..." he muttered as I turned and started working on the problem.

A few seconds later, I sat the chalk down and walked back to my seat silently, leaving everyone to stare at the board with wide shocked eyes.

"Um...thank you Miss Harkinson..." he trailed off when the door opened and closed behind someone.

"Sorry, I'm late um...Mr. Richard." a dark haired guy said as he walked up to our teacher.

"No problem, you're our new student, right?" Mr. Richard asked after clearing his throat.

The guy nodded with a smirk as the girls in the class squealed because he was so cute except for me.

"He's cute!" Saria whispered to me, I just shrugged and turned to a clean page in my notebook.

The guy noticed what I did, "I'm Dark Knight and I just transferred here from Ordon High School." Dark smirked looking at me suggestively.

"Wow..." the rest of the girls in class sighed totally in love with the guy already.

"Well, Dark you can take the empty seat by the window in the back." Mr. Richard instructed as Dark nodded and walked over to his seat behind me and sat down.

The other girls in my class glared at me as I rolled my eyes and Mr. Richard got back to his lesson plan. The bell rang a few minutes later, everyone quickly packed up their stuff and either left the room or ran over to Dark's desk to introduce themselves and when I mean everyone I mean all of the girls did with a few guys.

I packed up and pushed through the crowd by my desk because of Dark to get to Saria.

"Are you going to introduce yourself?" Saria asked me.

"Why would I do that?" I muttered raising a blond eyebrow in question.

"Well, he's new."

"Psh, it's not a big deal, remember I'm new too." I said as we walked out of the room together.

Dark was watching the two girls walk out of the classroom, too bad he couldn't hear their conversation because surely it would be about him, it has to be...

"So, what class do you have to go to?" Saria asked me.

"Chem. I'll see you at lunch!" I waved as we went opposite ways down the hall.

I walked down the hall as people stared at me as I went, they whispered to each other about me and the other new guy. Apparently rumors spread pretty fast here. Everyone gasped as they whispered about seeing the new guy, everyone stopping to get a good look except me because I could care less.

The new guy ran down the hall trying to see the mysterious blond girl who is immune to his charms.

"Hey wait up, blondie!" Dark yelled as I kept walking. "Hey! Come on stop!"

I stopped in place without turning to him as he stepped closer.

"Hey Harkinson!" Link smiled as he walked up to me and stopped in front of me.

"Hey, Link, what class are you going to?" I asked.

"English..." he trailed off when he looked over my shoulder. "Dark...?"

"Link knows Dark...?" the other students whispered to each other.

"Hi Link..." Dark waved nervously, Link glared at the guy as I stepped to Link's side.

"I'll see you at lunch!" I said, Link nodded as I walked by, Dark was going to call for me again when I looked over my shoulder at the two guys before going into my class.

"Hey wait..." Dark muttered as Link death glared him.

"Come on." Link said as he pulled Dark towards class.

"How do...?"

"My teacher asked me to help you." Link growled as he dragged him into the class and into a corner in the back away from anyone else in case anyone came into the room as they were talking.

"What the hell did you do this time, Dark?" Link asked.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Dark said nervously.

"You always do something to get yourself in trouble." Link stated with a glare, totally not amused.

"I didn't do anything, I promise Link, mom and dad thought it was best that I transfer here so we can be close and all." Dark explained. "They're trying to get Shade to transfer here too."

Link facepalmed and groaned.

"He's at Castle Town High, he's close enough to me without being in the same school. That was the whole point for me to come here so I didn't have to be associated with you two." Link stated firmly, Dark just shrugged.

"They're trying to convince him and you know how mom gets..." Dark said as Link nodded as they sat down for class to start.

"Please take your seats class." the chem teacher said, as everyone took their seats.

I sighed class was going by pretty fast only lunch and then two classes left before school is over with for today. The bell rang signaling that class was over and that it was time for lunch, I quickly packed up my stuff and headed for the cafeteria.

As I walked in I heard all of the noise of a hundred or more kids talking to each other. I looked around the room quickly locating Malon and the rest of the girls.

"Hey!" I smiled as I sat down next to Malon.

"Hey Zel!" the whole group chirped with huge smiles as I gave them a weird look for the nickname they gave me already.

"What's with the nickname?" I asked confused.

"It was Saria's idea!" Malon yelled pointing at the green haired girl.

"What!? You're the one who came up with it so don't lie!" Saria yelled slapping Malon's hand down.

Ruto, Midna, and I all burst out with laughter at the two when some group of guys sat down next to me.

"Hey, do you want to go out with me?" some really muscular guy asked leaning in my face.

Link and his friends walked up to us and glared at the guys for taking their seats, Dark was with them and was about to say something to the weird guy when I said something instead.

Everyone was watching the scene not only because Dark was there and because I was new, but apparently everyone wanted to know if Dark and I were single or not, signal the creepy guy next to me to ask me out on my first day of school.

"She doesn't like..." Dark said as I interrupted him.

"No, I will not 'go out' with you because for one I don't know you and two I'm not looking for a relationship." I said as I stood up from the table and walked away to the lunch line.

"Hey, Zel, we had Sheik get lunch for us already so grab us some dessert!" Malon and Saria yelled after me as I nodded and got into line.

"You got rejected now, go bother someone else." Midna glared as the guys quickly left and our guy friends sat down.

Dark sat down in Zelda's seat across from Link.

"That's my roommate's seat." Malon glared at Dark.

"Hey Malon, be nice, Dark is new." Saria said surprising Ruto and Midna.

"Really...!" Ruto smirked suggestively making Midna laugh and slap the back of Ruto's head.

"Hey..." Ruto muttered.

"Don't be nice to him." Link said grabbing one of the sandwiches from the bag and sliding the bag towards us.

"Did you get the sandwiches I told you to get for the five of us?" Saria asked Sheik who nodded as we each took our sandwich out of the bag.

Malon took out Zelda's and sat it down beside hers, "Why, Link?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

Zelda walked back over to us, "Get up." I stated with a glare towards Dark.

"You can sit on my lap, Zel." Dark smirked, making everyone glare at me and my friends glared at Dark somewhat.

"Don't call me Zel, it's Harkinson to you." I growled.

Dark held up his hands defensively, "Okay Harkinson, you can sit on my lap!" he said patting his lap.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Malon on her seat when she read my mind and scooted over slightly for me.

I took my sandwich and unwrapped it smiling at it before looking up to Saria and the rest of my friends who were watching my reaction.

"Thanks Saria, you could have told me that was why you asked me what my favorite sandwich was." I smiled while chuckling.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Saria said as we dug into our food.

The bell rang after we finished eating, signaling that we should get to class.

"Let's go, Saria!" Malon yelled the two girls linking arms before waving as they skipped off towards class.

"Ready to go?" Midna asked me as we waved to Ruto as she left with Kafei and Aidan.

"Yeah." I said as we walked towards English class."

"What's the blond's name?" Dark asked Link.

"Why does it matter, she hates you already?" Link asked as he walked with Mido to class.

"Because I want to know, bro." Dark whined.

"Nope." Link said, making Dark whine and start poking him in the side.

"Why don't you just tell him, Link?" Mido asked.

"Because she wants him to call her by her last name and if he knows her first name, he'll make her mad." Link explained as they walked into their class, Dark sighed and walked to his class, already having a lot of fangirls.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" a girl asked her friends as Midna and I walked inside and over to our seats.

"What?" another girl asked.

"His name is Dark and did you know he's related to Link?" another of the girls said surprising me.

"Really?" Midna asked as she sat on top of the desk behind me.

"Yeah, Midna the new student's last name is Knight the same as Link's." the third girl said.

"Interesting..." Midna muttered as she sat down next to me.

"So they're brothers?" the first girl asked, the other girls nodded as our teacher came in and started class.

The bell rang for us to go to our last class, I walked with Midna down the hall to meet up with Saria, and Ruto before walking to study hall together.

"Hey Mido, Sheik, Aidan!" we all said as we walked in and sat down next to them.

"How's the Academy so far, Zelda?" Sheik asked.

"Good so far except that pretty much everyone is only talking about Dark and how good looking he is." I sighed pulling out my Algebra 2 homework and a pencil.

"He is pretty cute, though..." Ruto said, making Aidan's hand turn to a fist in anger.

His friends chuckle, "Yeah, everyone is talking about him instead of my frwend." Saria whined air hugging me.

"Are you jealous?" Ruto laughed making me blush in embarrassment.

"No! Why would I be jealous of him for?" I asked rather loud, making everyone turn towards me.

"I don't know, I think you two together would make a cute couple." Midna winked and the rest of the girls nodded.

"You guys are insane!" I whisper yelled. "He's so arrogant and self-centered and his ego is like the size of this room."

"You're just saying that because he took your seat at lunch and overshadowed your presence." Ruto said dismissively, making me sigh and facedesk.

"It okay, Zellie, I still wuve you for coming here." Saria said.

"Thanks Saria and please don't call me Zellie ever again." I sighed, she mock saluted making me roll my eyes.

Class quickly came to an end meaning that school was over for the day and I was able to finish all my homework that will be due on Wednesday. My friends and I quickly packed our books up before leaving down the hall as we pushed our way outside.

When we got out of the huge crowds going to their dorms and after school activities, we met up with Malon, Link, and Kafei by the fountain.

"Roomie!" Malon yelled hugging me tightly.

"Hey Malon." I smiled patting the red haired girl's back awkwardly as the rest of our friends chuckle.

"I missed you..." Malon whined as Dark ran up to us and slipped one of his arms around my shoulder, making everyone stare at me with death glares.

"Zelda, did you miss my awesomeness?" Dark smirked.

"No. Now, if you will get your arm off me, I'll be great." I glared at the dark haired and blue eyed teen.

"Dark, stop being such a creeper and go hit on some other girl that actually wants your attention." Link glared, making Dark sigh and move his arm.

"Fine...I'll see you tomorrow in class, Zelda!" Dark waved as he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"I doubt that!" I yelled after, making him smile as I rolled my eyes at the guy. "Let's go, Malon."

Malon and I waved to our guy friends as our group walked over to the other side of the school where the girl dorms are located. We waved to our friends as we went to our different rooms.

Malon and I walked into our room, Malon sat down at her desk to finish her homework that is due tomorrow while I dropped face first down on my bed, worn out from my first day of school.

ChaoChao: Hi everyone! I have a lot of fun and interesting ideas for where I want to take this story. I really want to write it and get it out to you guys, but I can't because it's only Zelda's first day and she just met her new friends and all. *sigh* I'm going to do at least two hopefully three chapters of Zelda and her normal school life before getting into the main plot and screwing with her life more than I already have. I thought hey I've done three chapters for her castle life/drama now it needs to cool down some while everyone gets to know each other and they become really good friends before it gets crazy and messed up. So hang in there! I'll probably update Waiting For You next so it'll be a few days before I get to update this again...depends if I get the urge to update any of my other stories afterwards. Anyway, R&R!


	6. Different and a Secret Idea

Hidden Life Chapter 6 Different and a Secret Idea

Ring...Ring

Zelda groaned as she heard Malon's alarm go off. She sat up rubbing away the sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a tangled mess and frizzy slightly because of the humidity. She rolled out of her bed and made her way across the room to shut off the alarm and get Malon up.

"Malon, get up!" she yelled shaking the red haired girl, making her groan and cover her head with the blanket again.

"Leave me alone..."

"Nope, I'm not going to stop until you get up!" Zelda semi-yelled as she jumped up and down on Malon's bed, shaking it enough to make sure the girl didn't go back to sleep.

Malon groaned again as she sat up and pushed Zelda off her bed making Zelda land on the floor on her back.

"Ow..."

"Imma wake now and getting up..." Malon groaned as she walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Um...thanks Malon for NOT helping me up! You're the best!" Zelda yelled sarcastically.

"No prob, Zelda!" Malon yelled back as Zelda got up and walked over to their mini fridge for some orange juice and a banana nut muffin for her while she grabbed a chocolate chip muffin for Malon with her usual glass of milk.

A few minutes later Malon walked out in a towel to change into her uniform while Zelda pointed her to her food and went into the bathroom for a quick shower as she stopped to grab her uniform from the closet.

"Zelda hurry up, you're going to make us late to class!" Malon yelled as Zelda came out with her hair still wet looking.

"That's your fault for taking forever to get up and out of the bathroom." she semi-yelled as she quickly put her black dress shoes on as Malon handed her, her partly eaten muffin, glass of juice and her school bag.

"Thanks..." Zelda muttered as she drank her juice in one gulp as they headed out of their dorm room, Malon quickly locking the door before they ran towards the main school building where they decided that all of their friends were going to meet in front of he fountain before classes this morning.

Their other classmates gave them weird looks as they saw them running for dear life across campus.

"You two are late." Midna stated with her arms crossed.

"S-Sorry M-Midna..." the two of them panted as they bent over on their knees to calm their breathing enough to speak.

"Wow...what's going on with you two?" Sheik asked, as him and his friends walked up to the group of girls.

"N-Nothing!" Malon said quickly with a deep red blush because Link saw her sweaty, without makeup on, and her hair tangled from running which she tried to fix instantly.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "We were SUPPOSE to meet up here early because Ruto and Midna had a surprise for us, but..." she trailed off glaring at Malon who glared back.

"It wasn't my fault you didn't get woken up by the alarm on time." Malon stated crossing her arms.

"Actually, I did get woken up by the alarm...you sat it for 7:30 instead of 6:30 like I told you too." she stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Oops..." Malon stated, everyone chuckled except for Zelda who wasn't very amused by it whatsoever.

"Hey Zelda! Will you go out with me!" a group of random guys semi-yelled as they walked by.

"She's mine so back off!" Dark glared at the group of guys as he walked up to Zelda and took her hand with his.

The guys glared at him, but shrugged and left talking among themselves. All of their friends stared at the two with raised eyebrows.

Zelda pulled her hand away from Dark, "Don't ever touch me again!" Zelda growled as she death glared him along with her guy friends, mostly with Link.

"What the hell was that for, Dark?" Link glared.

"I was trying to get rid of them for Zelda." Dark explained ruffling his hair.

"I don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Zelda semi-yelled with flames burning in her deep ocean blue eyes.

Dark's sky blue eyes looked sadly down at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Zelda... I hope you can forgive me..."

Our friends stared sadly at her as Zelda sighed and ruffled her hair in frustration, "Fine Dark, I forgive you...just don't do that again."

He nodded with a slight smile as he joined the guys' conversation.

"Anyway, I thought we could..." Ruto started explaining quietly to the girls so they wouldn't gain the guys' attention since they are only a few inches away talking.

"Don't you mean WE." Midna stated with a not so happy look.

"Yeah...WE thought the five of us could throw a party after midterms." Ruto smiled.

"I don't know..." Saria stated tapping her chin in thought as Malon and Zelda gave the two party girls unsure looks.

"It would be awesome!" Ruto smiled brightly.

"We really don't have the money to buy all the supplies..." Zelda stated the three of them nodded.

"Or an actual place to hold it at..." Malon stated.

"You guys don't have to worry about that! Ruto is paying for everything and we'll have it at my parents' lake house." Midna explained with an excited smile.

"Well, in that case we're in!" Malon and Saria smiled brightly with fist pumps.

Everyone turned towards Zelda, pleading and begging with their eyes.

Zelda sighed, "Fine...but I'm not much of a party girl" she said.

Midna nodded, "It's fine, we're enough party girl for you!" she smiled as she laid an arm across Ruto's shoulders as they both smiled.

"We have to start making plans." Saria clapped jumping up and down.

"Shh! Let's keep this only between the five of us for now. We need to start planning then we'll announce it to all of the girls." Midna whispered yelled.

"It's going to be an all girl party?" Zelda asked with a curious tilt of her head.

Midna nodded, "Yeah, my parents are kind of strict about parties involving guys..."

They all nodded in understanding.

"So we have about two months to get ready for it." Malon said.

"That gives us plenty of time to make it the best party ever held for Academy students." Ruto smirked.

Ruto and Midna waved and said their goodbyes as they chatted about the party quietly as they headed for class.

"I have to get going to the stable for class." Malon said as she waved. "I'll see you guys later!"

Link waited for Malon and waved to their friends as the two of them left together heading for their riding class.

"I better get going too...I have to get to choir." Zelda said as she waved to her friends.

"Have fun Zelda! It won't be that bad! I think..." Saria stated as she waved madly at the retreating blond.

"She sings?" Dark asked with a raised eyebrow, as Sheik laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, apparently she does, I have to get to choir too." Sheik waved as he walked away. "You coming Dark?"

Saria and the guys laughed into their hands at that, Dark glared slightly at them before running up to Sheik before they walked away.

"He's in choir?" Saria asked Mido who shrugged.

"No, he has soccer practice this morning." Kafei stated pulling out his cleats.

"Good luck star player!" Saria semi-yelled as she waved, Kafei ran to catch up to Sheik and Dark.

"You ready to get to Chem." Mido half smiled as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Yep!" Saria smiled as she entwined their arms and skipped to their class, laughing all of the way.

"See you later, Dark." Sheik said as he walked into the choir room, Zelda waved to him with a bright smile as she stood next to the teacher.

Kafei and Dark walked to the football field where some of the soccer team was setting up the goals.

"Everyone, this is Zelda Harkinson which I'm sure you already know." the choir teacher said.

Everyone nodded or yawned.

Their choir teacher sweat dropped slightly at the sight, "Um...you are a soprano, right?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Thomson." Zelda smiled up at the brunette.

"Soprano section welcome Zelda into your ranks." Mr. Thomson smiled as Zelda joined the group of girls who had their noses in the air.

Mr. Thomson sighed as he started class.

"You have the rest of class to choose your partner for the first assignment of the year and discuss your project." Mr. Thomson explained as he nodded for everyone to start as he sat down at his desk at the front of the room.

Everyone rushed over to Sheik to ask him to be partners, he declined all of the girls' requests kindly.

Zelda shook her head and rolled her eyes at the sight, "This happens every time..." a soprano said sitting down beside the blond.

Zelda turned to the girl to see she had ice blue hair and a solemn expression on her face.

"I'm Fiona Spirit, but please call me Fi." Fi said holding her hand out.

Zelda looked down at the girls' hand confused at what to do, "It's nice to meet you, as you know I'm Zelda." she smiled as she clasped hands with the girl, Fi shook hands with her. "So what do you mean it happens every time?"

Fi rolled her eyes as the two girls glanced over at the crowd, the crowd of girls wouldn't take no as an answer.

"Everyone fights to be Sheik's partner instead of concentrating on the music and practicing." Fi explained.

"Really?" Zelda asked with a curious tilt of her head, Fi nodded solemnly. "That must be really annoying, huh?"

"I would not know since I am not popular like Sheik or yourself." Fi stated.

"What? I'm not popular!" I said.

Fi shook her head, "You are since you are new to the Academy and you are friends with Ruto, Midna, Saria, and Malon."

"Well...I didn't come here to be..." Zelda sighed as the group of people surrounding Sheik turned to face her with glares.

They death glared at her as they broke apart to be partners with their friends. One of Fi's friends grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her away from Zelda with a death glare.

Everyone stood up around the room discussing with their partners about their project while glancing at Zelda with glares every once in awhile.

Zelda sighed thinking that everyone picked a partner already and now she has the choose to be the awkward third wheel or the loner.

"Sorry..." said a tall blond who sat down beside her called Sheik with a frown.

"What for exactly?" Zelda asked with a curious tilt of her head.

"I kind of told everyone that you were my partner already..." Sheik explained with a slight blush dusting his cheeks while twiddling his fingers in embarrassment.

"Ohh..." Zelda said in surprise.

"I-I know I didn't ask you to be my partner, but I really can't stand being grouped up like that...if you wanted to be partners with someone else it's fine you can." Sheik explained quickly.

Zelda shook her head with a smile, "It's fine Sheik, you saved me from the trouble of asking people I don't know if I could be a part of their group."

Sheik blushed again when Zelda laid a hand on his to calm him, "I did, didn't I!"

Zelda nodded with a bright smile as she stood up with Sheik when Mr. Thomson spoke.

"Okay, now that partners are decided you're stuck with them for the rest of the year." he said making everyone whine and groan except Sheik and Zelda who smiled brightly. "We will be finishing class outside by the football field to get some inspiration flowing into those brains of yours."

Everyone headed outside to the stands and sat in groups to talk about what song they will perform.

Zelda and Sheik were the lasts ones to get to the field making the soccer players and their choir mates stare at them as they smiled calmly as they walked up to the stands to sit in the front row.

"How do you stand being popular?" Zelda asked with a curious tilt of her head with a very serious look.

Sheik laughed making the blond girl raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't truly, it's been like this since I've come here and since my parents run Saber Corp. and all..." Sheik explained with a shrug.

"Saber Corporation...I've never heard of them." Zelda stated making Sheik's eyes widen in total shock.

"No wonder you don't fangirl over me or any of the other guys!" Sheik stated.

Zelda tilted her head in confusion with a frown, "I guess it could be because I've been home-schooled my whole life too..." she muttered.

"Really?" Sheik asked in surprise as Zelda nodded. "That's so cool!"

Zelda shrugged, "Not really when you have no friends to spend time with..." she sighed as Sheik gave her a sad sideways glance to see her frown slightly.

Zelda shook out of her trace, "The past doesn't matter now, I'm here and that's all that matters to me now." she smiled as Sheik nodded with his own half smile.

"Do you want to do a song that is already written?" Sheik asked as they got out notebooks to plan their project.

Kafei and Dark waved at the two as the players took a break from practice, the two partners waved back as the two players walked up to them to look up at the two in the stands.

"What's up with you two sitting all by yourselves?" Kafei winked suggestively as Dark's hands turned to fists.

Sheik blushed darkly as he turned from Zelda so she couldn't see the blush on his face.

"We're partners for our first choir project." Zelda smiled brightly. "I actually think, Sheik, that we should write our own song for the two of us!"

She turned to Sheik who wouldn't look at her making the blond frown slightly, "Are you feeling alright?"

Sheik nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." he said as he ducked his head down into his notebook so she couldn't see his red face.

"Okay... But if you don't want to we don't have too..." Zelda frowned sadly.

"N-No, it's a great idea! I've always wanted to write my own song for a project but everyone else could care less." Sheik said frantically to make the blond feel better as he looked up into her eyes.

"Great! I know we'll do the best out of everyone!" Zelda smiled happily.

The bell rang to signal that it was time to get to their next class.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" Zelda waved as she put her things away and ran off towards the music building again.

"Where is she going?" Kafei asked.

"Yeah, didn't you two already come from there?" Dark asked as Sheik nodded as they met up on the ground.

"I have no idea, let's get to Algebra 2." Sheik said as they walked off towards the main building.

Zelda walked back into the music building and down the right hallway.

"Ohh hello again Zelda, are you ready for your piano lessons tonight?" Mr. Thomson asked as she walked into the piano classroom where some kids were already sitting at electronic pianos.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" Zelda smiled as Mr. Thomson showed her to her piano in the back corner.

"I know that you already know how to play this beautiful instrument rather great and I was disappointed that Piano 2 wasn't able to fit in your schedule, but I decided to put you in Piano 1." Mr. Thomson explained, the students in the room looked in surprise towards them.

"Yeah...too bad, but I'm looking forward to this class all the same!" Zelda smiled up at her teacher.

"I decided that you will be learning the Piano 2 book while also playing the first book for your grade in here and if the second book is easy for you, you can always ask me for music." Mr. Thomson smiled as the bell rang for class to start.

"Please put your headphones on." Mr. Thomson instructed as he took a book from his desk to hand it to Zelda. "Please just warm up with us then you can do your own thing."

She nodded in thanks as she warmed up her fingers with the rest of the class, the whole class glancing in her direction every now and again.

Soon class was over and lunch too. Zelda walked into her art class with Midna, Sheik, and Dark sitting close to each other.

"Hey Zelda!" Midna waved as Zelda walked up.

"Hey Midna, I didn't know you were interested in art?" she asked with a tilt of her head as the other girls in their class sighed happily to have two very hot hunks in their class.

"I like designing clothes!" Midna smiled.

"Ruto does too, but at least Midna has the talent to do it." Sheik smiled playfully bumping her shoulder with his.

Midna blushed slightly, making Zelda get a great idea to get those two together if you know what I mean.

The bell rang for class to start as Zelda headed across the room where her assign seat was, across from Dark...just great.

Dark smiled brightly at the blond girl, she smiled slightly back as their teacher explained what their first project will be.

"I'm Mrs. Redmond your awesome art teacher! We will be working in groups of four to come up with something. You will have to use each one of the persons' talents in your final product. Now get cracking!" Mrs. Redmond chirped as everyone grouped up.

People were getting up to ask Midna, Sheik, and even Dark to be a part of their group when Midna semi-yelled across the room.

"Zelda, get over here!"

"Okay!" Zelda smiled as she jumped down from her desk stool over to Sheik and Midna.

"Hey, can I too?" Dark smiled at Midna.

"I guess...but don't get any crazy ideas." Midna muttered making Sheik and Zelda laugh, who high-fived at Midna's request.

"You guys are evil..." Dark whined as Midna rolled her eyes.

"You should have already know that from yesterday." Midna stated with a smirk as Dark blushed a deep tomato red.

Zelda raised her eyebrow in curiosity as Midna and Sheik broke out with laughter.

"Sit, I'll tell you later!" Midna laughed as she pulled out the stool beside her for Zelda.

"Okay..." Zelda said slowly as they started talking about their project.

Soon it was time for everyone's last class of the day.

The group of four walked down the hall, earning confused and jealous looks as they walked into the social studies hallway. They walked into the same class, Dark and Sheik who were walking silently with each other beside the two chatting girls.

"Roomie!" Malon yelled as she glomped Zelda.

"Hey Malon!" Midna said in between bouts of laughter as the poor blond was being crushed to death by the girl's excited roommate.

"Malon, you might want to let go of Zelda so she can breathe..." Link said as he, Sheik, Dark, and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Fine..." Malon whined as she let go of her roommate who leaned on Midna until she could get her breathing back to normal.

"Um...let's start class..." Mr. Jordan, their history teacher sweat dropped as everyone sat down in any seat they wanted.

The three girls sat on one side of the room in the front while their three guy friends sat on the other side of the room across from them. All of the desks were turned so they were facing each other.

Soon class was over as their teacher handed another history worksheet making Malon groan dramatically and facedesk, making everyone laugh at the sight.

Everyone packed up and headed out of the room, back to their social lives and homework.

The six of them walked out of the room together talking and laughing happily. Dark was just walking casually with his arms behind his head as he listened to the conversations of his friends.

They made it outside where they saw the rest of their friends waiting for them at the fountain. They walked up to them and greeted them as Zelda grabbed Dark's arm to check his watch for the time.

"H-Hey, if you wanted to hold my hand all you had to do was ask, Zelda?" Dark blushed slightly as he smirked at the blond making their friends look at the light and dark haired pair.

"Zelda, are you not telling us something?" Ruto smirked as she asked playfully.

Zelda laughed at this conversation making her friends worried a little bit about her sanity.

"If I wanted to hold anyones' hand it surely wouldn't be any of these guys. Plus I have to get to my piano lesson. I'll see you guys later!" Zelda laughed as she waved and walked off towards the music building.

"She's learning piano?" Sheik asked as Malon shrugged with her three other friends.

"I guess...she's really talented at everything." Malon said as the girls nodded in agreement before waving and headed over to their dorms/cheer practice.

"Zelda's pretty interesting, huh?" Dark asked as he watched the blond go inside the music building.

"Does our Darky have a crush on the new girl?" Kafei teased as Mido smirked along with Aidan and Sheik.

"New girl?" Dark asked with a raised dark haired eyebrow.

They nodded as Link explained, "She was actually the mysterious new girl before you came and ruined it for her."

"Ohh..." Dark frowned. "So that's why she doesn't like me very much..."

Everyone nodded, "We have to get to football practice, but yeah...just give her some time to get to know you and maybe she'll be able to stand your presence...somewhat." Link stated as he laid a hand on his brother's shoulder making the dark haired teen look up at the blond with a slight smile before they waved and walked over to the field for practice.

She's different than other girls...but why? What makes her so different? Why do I even care?

Dark shook his head before walking to his dorm room.


	7. Feelings

Hidden Life Chapter 7 Feelings

ChaoChao: Don't grab the pitchforks, yet. I've got a lot of people wondering if Link and Zelda will get together, this is a Zelink fanfic if I'm not mistaken...nope it is. All in due time my dear readers...all in due time. Wow, the voice in my head when I wrote that sounded evil o.0 LOL Don't worry they will be together, but all the main guys will have some minor crushes on her since she's mysterious and all. All of the guys will end up with one of the girls (which we still have Shade and two OCs that still need to make their appearances yet.) This chapter and the next one will be the last 'normal' days of Zelda's life before the big midterm party and shit goes down. There's going to be a few times skips in this one and the next and those people will come into play...

Enjoy!

Sheik's POV (Finally someone else ;) ) Two weeks later...

Sheik closed one of his many books and facedesked...hard, making the blond grunt in pain.

"You okay?" Link asked as he walked in from the bathroom where he just finished his shower.

Towel clad Link tilted his head in question as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt while towel-drying his hair.

Sheik muttered into the desk, making Link snicker slightly at his best friend's frustrations.

Sheik lifted his head and turned to look at his shorter blond best friend.

"I'm so confused!" Sheik whined slamming his head against his desk again making Link break out in laughter.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Link asked as he sat down and rolled his desk chair over to his roommate.

Sheik shrugged with a slight frown, "Ever since Zelda came to the Academy...I don't know I have these weird feelings and I blush like a freaking girl." he whined.

"What kind of feelings?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Link rolled his eyes, "Does this 'feeling' you get happen when you see her or think about her?"

Sheik nodded slowly with a confused frown.

"Is it this fluttering feeling in your chest when you hear her name or voice?"

"Yeah...wait, how do you know this?"

Link smiled slightly, "I've had the same feelings, well, a minor case..." he trailed off.

"And I thought I was the rich smart kid here." Sheik smirked, the two teens broke out with laughter when their door swung open and closed quickly.

"What's with you, Dark?" Sheik asked as they stared at their surprise visitor.

Dark breathed heavily, gaining his breath back before speaking, "There are some H.O.T.T. girls in Impa's office."

"Hot only has one t, Dark." Link stated as he facepalmed and Sheik laughed uncontrollably holding his sides.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Anyway, I came to tell you that Shade finally gave in." Dark said as Link was the next person to facedesk. "What's wrong with him?"

Sheik shrugged, "I think Malon doesn't realize that Link likes her and he's frustrated about it." he said with a snicker.

Link snapped his head up instantly and glared at Dark and Sheik, "That's your problem with Zelda and if I wanted to I could ask Malon out!"

The two teens both rolled their eyes and snickered at the flustered blond.

"Sure..." the two teens smirked.

"So what's this 'liking' Zelda?" Dark asked leaning against the back of the two blonds' couch, a curious but forced smile graced his lips.

"I don't 'like' Zelda exactly, I just like hanging out with her. Kind of the way Midna and I are..." Sheik explained with a thoughtful look.

"So do you like Zelda or Midna?" Dark asked with a small hopeful smile for the latter.

"I don't know..." Sheik whined facedesking again, followed by Link.

"I think I'm missing something in this whole conversation..." Dark muttered as the two facedeskers nodded and semi-yelled.

"YES!"

"Jeez, so what are we going to do about Shade, Link?" Dark asked as the two blonds raised and turned their heads to the dark haired teen.

"I don't know, when is he suppose to transfer?" Link asked.

Dark shrugged, "He didn't say, but hopefully not for a while because I still need to hook up with a couple of blonds."

"You and blonds." Link sighed with a shake of his head.

"Blonds, huh...like Zelda?" Sheik teased, making the brunette blush tomato red.

Link smirked when his brother shook his head quickly, "No! I like the sexy kind of blonds not nerds!" Dark semi-yelled in defense, making Link and Sheik laugh. "Plus Sheik, you said you like her!"

Link turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow that made a 'he does have a point' look.

"I think I might like her...I'm not exactly sure..." Sheik trailed off as they headed outside.

They walked towards the main building and stopped in front of the fountain.

Dark pulled out his phone to read the text he got.

"Who is it and what does it say?" Link asked looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Shade...He's here." Dark stated, the two brothers paled considerably.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sheik asked with a confused frown and raised eyebrow.

They nodded quickly when four people walked up, "Oh, there you are, Link. I've been looking for you." Impa said.

"Oh...sorry, Headmistress." Link apologized quickly, Impa waved dismissively.

"It's fine, I wanted you to show our new students around." Impa said with a 'is that okay?' look.

"Yeah, not a problem, Headmistress." Link stated with a nervous laugh.

"Then I leave them in your hands, Link." Impa said. "This is..."

"Maddy...Zoey?" Sheik asked in surprise when the three guys finally noticed the three students behind Impa.

"Sheik!" they both squealed hugging the much taller blond in crushing hugs.

Link and Dark gave Sheik a 'who are these girls and how do you know them...they're two super hot girls?' look.

"This is Maddy and Zoey, they're my twin cousins." Sheik said as the girls released him and smiled as a greeting.

"Hi! You must be Link?" Zoey smiled with a slight sparkle in her honey brown eyes as she looked at the brunette.

"No, that's my little brother, Dark." Shade smirked as he swagger his way to the brunette and knuckled-sandwiched his head, messing up his hair.

"Hey..." Dark whined cutely, making the two girls giggle into their hands.

"Well, I have work to do, please excuse me." Impa said before marching back inside the main building.

Dark tried despartely to fix his hair with a pissed off frown.

Link rolled his eyes while Shade laughed deeply, "I'm Link Knight and these are my older brothers Dark and Shade...sadly." he muttered the last part under his breath, making Sheik snicker in his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Link! Dark!" Maddy smiled.

"Not so much Shade..." Zoey muttered, making everyone laugh except the dirty blond.

"Hey..." Shade whined with a cute pout.

"That's because he said you looked weird, isn't it?" Maddy stated putting her hands on her hips.

"He said I was ugly, but that you were pretty...YOU PRETTY!" Zoey semi-yelled waving her arms madly.

"We look the exact same, Zoey." Maddy stated.

"Exactly." Zoey said. "That's why I'm doing this!" she said as she slapped Shade on the cheek...hard enough to make it red.

Link, Dark, and Sheik all death glared at Shade for saying something like that to a new student and smirked at his pained expression as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hey guys!" Malon waved as she walked up with her four other friends.

"Hey!" They waved.

The five girls noticed the two new girls, "Hi, I'm Malon LonLon! These are my best friends Midna Shadow, Saria Forest, Ruto Rivers, and mi roomie Zelda Harkinson!" Malon chirped with a bright smile as the two girls nodded in greeting with their own smiles.

"I'm Maddy Saber and this is my sister Zoey." Maddy smiled as her twin nodded a hello.

"Saber...Sheik, did you forget to tell me something?" Midna glared up at the taller blond with her hands on her hip and tapping her foot angrily.

"Um...uh...sorry Midna, I-I um...forgot..." Sheik stuttered with a blush as he ducked his head down out of view.

The twins snicker in their hands, "Midna huh, like the same one as the Twili princess?" Maddy asked with a cute tilt of her head, making her brunette hair swing to the right before coming to a stop.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to say that I'm Sheik's best girl friend and he never told me he had twin cousins." Midna glared at the blond as he blushed again looking down at his feet.

The twins looked between the blond and fiery redhead with knowing smiles, already starting on a plan to get the two long-time friends into a couple.

"Did you just transfer here?" Saria asked, the two girls nodded.

"Come on Saria, not going to say 'hi'. I see how you are?" Shade frowned crossing his arms hurt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ruto growled as the four long-time best friends glared at the dirty blond while Zelda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He looks just like Link and Dark, except for his hair..." Zelda stated quietly inspecting the three brothers carefully.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it before!" Malon semi-yelled with wide eyes.

"Now that you mention it..." Saria trailed off tapping her chin in thought as the girls inspected the brothers.

"Link didn't tell you he has two older brothers?" Shade asked checking out each of the girls much to Link and Dark's chagrin.

The five girls shook their heads slowly.

"Damn, you are no fun, Link?" Shade said punching his blond brother in the shoulder.

"Ow...well neither of you were suppose to end up here so there was no point." Link glared rubbing his arm.

"Come on we're the Knight Triplets, you have to tell our tale! How we won, the end." Shade said holding a hand out like he was showing an invisible scene.

"Shut up." Dark and Link stated with glares.

Shade shrugged, "Fine, but I wanted to be Dark's roommate, it would have been so much fun. But...I'm roommates with Ganondork..." he trailed off reading the name off one of his papers.

"It's Ganondorf and don't forget it, shrimp." Ganondorf glared with a smirk as we walked up randomly.

"Right...sorry about that but you totally look like a Ganondork to me." Shade smirked looking up at the Gerudo.

Everyone gave Shade a 'shut the hell up before he kills all of us with his bare hands' look.

Ganondorf broke out with laugher, holding his sides, "I like you, your hilarious unlike Link and sometimes Dark, come on I'll show you all the cool places were these loser can't go." Ganondorf said as they both walked away.

"This isn't going to end good, is it?" Dark paled, Link shook his head.

"Hey you're roommates, that's so cool." Saria chirped in awe.

"Yeah, we got lucky." the twins smiled as they high-fived each other.

"Your dorm is across the hall from us." Zelda said.

"Come on, let's go. We can show you around!" Malon cheered as she grabbed their arms and charged towards the girls' dorm area.

Everyone followed, "I thought guys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm." Maddy stated.

"Usually they aren't but they're showing you around so it's fine." Midna said.

"Here it is, take a look." Ruto stated as the twins opened and looked at their room with their pile of boxes everywhere.

"I hate unpacking...Sheik!" Zoey whined turning hopefully towards her cousin.

"Nope not gonna work." Sheik stated as he crossed his arms with a firm look.

"Please!" the twins begged starry-eyed, Sheik shook his head. "Come on Sheik, be nice for once."

He shook his head.

"Forget about them, we'll help you unpack." Midna said as the five girls nodded with smiles as they walked in after the twins. "You guys can leave now."

The guys held their hands up in a defensive gesture before backing up slowly and leaving.

They walked towards the gate, "Do you guys want to go to town?" Dark asked.

"Might as well." Sheik shrugged. "We should see if Kafei, Mido, and Aidan want to come too."

"Where are we going?" Kafei asked excitedly as they walked up to us.

"Castle town, you guys in?" Sheik asked, they nodded as the six guys walked down the street towards the market talking about random things.

"You have two HOT cousins and didn't tell us?!" Kafei, Mido, and Aidan semi-yelled with their jaws hitting the floor.

"Their twins!" Dark smirked rubbing his hands evilly together, Link slapped his brother in the back of the head.

"Ow...what was that for?!" Dark whined rubbing his head, Link rolled his eyes.

"They're not blonds so they wouldn't be your type." Sheik stated.

"Dark and blonds...like Zelda?" Mido asked.

Everyone laughed when Dark started waving madly to explain himself.

"Not nerdy blonds...ew!" Dark semi-yelled with a shiver.

"Sure..." Aidan smirked with Kafei.

"Well, she is pretty cute..." Mido stated, making all of the guys give him a 'you like her' look. "No not that way, I just think she's nice and fun to hang out with when Sheik isn't always with her. Plus I was thinking about asking Malon out."

"You like Malon!" Sheik said shooting Link a 'you have competition' look.

"Not as a date, my uncle is getting married and Saria can't come with me..." Mido whined with a cute pout as he blushed nervously.

"So you like Saria..." Kafei trailed off with an evil smirk.

"Yeah..." Mido laughed nervously as they walked into Castle Town Market.

"Hehehe I have the perfect plan to get you two together." Aidan smirked, making Mido gulp audibly.

"What is it this time?" Link asked.

"It better not be 'accidentally' trip her and ask her out." Sheik stated doing air quotes with his fingers.

"Really, he tried that?" Dark laughed.

"Sadly...he did and she broke her leg when she fell down the stairs." Mido stated.

"That was an accident! I didn't know she was in a hurry." Aidan said in defense.

"Sure..." everyone sighed.

"It would have work." Aidan whined with a pout.

They walked over to MOVE! and sat down at their usual table. They ordered sodas which came a few minutes later. They sipped their drinks as they chatted.

"Who's that guy?" a guy whisper asked one of his buddies a little too loudly.

"I have no idea." his other friend answered as another guy walked in behind him, both of them wearing blue capes.

The second guy pulled off his hood and dragged the first guy to a corner table close by us.

"Is that...Prince Roy and...Prince Isaac?" a girl asked her friends before every girl squealed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Prince Roy asked in a whisper angrily.

"I-I thought maybe she would come here." Prince Isaac frowned sadly looking around the room before noticing the six guys. "Come on."

Prince Isaac dragged over a chair and sat down in between Link and Dark as Prince Roy sighed and followed.

"Hi..." the blond prince trailed off.

"Hi..." all of the guys trailed off in surprise for sitting with not one but two princes.

"Um...what can we do for you, your highnesses?" Link stuttered as him and his friends sweat dropped.

"Um...we're looking for someone." Prince Isaac said quietly raising a blond eyebrow in question.

"Um...it's fine, we'll look somewhere else for her." Prince Roy stated as he pulled the other prince outside and left.

"That was weird..." Kafei stated.

"Yeah...let's get back, they should be done by now." Sheik stated as they stood up and left.

They saw people stare in awe and surprise as the two princes walked back towards the castle gate. The Hylian Knights glared disapprovingly at the two princes for leaving the castle without escorts.

"Wow...actual Hylian Knights!" Link said in awe.

"Their armor looks so cool." Dark said with saucer like eyes.

The Knights surrounded the two princes instantly as they went inside the castle grounds as the gate slammed shut behind them.

"It would be so cool to be a Hylian Knight!" Dark cheered as they walked back towards the Academy.

"There you guys are?" Saria smiled as she and Malon ran up followed by the five other girls.

"Where have you guys been?" Midna asked with a frown and glare. "We've been looking all over for you guys for the last two hours!"

"You had us really worried." Zelda frowned, all of the girls nodded solemnly with frowns.

"We saw the Hylian Knights!" Dark cheered with the rest of the guys with bright and excited smiles.

Other students heard and started whispering about the famous group of knights loyal to the royal family.

"And the two princes!" Kafei cheered. "They even talked to us!"

All of the girls stared in awe and jealousy of the lucky guys.

Zelda frowned slightly, "What did they say?" she asked.

The guys looked at each other with confusion.

"We weren't really paying attention..." Aidan trailed off, the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

"Were you guys fanboying?" Midna asked with a mischievous smirk.

The six guys blushed in embarrassment. The girls laughed and walked away.

Ruto's POV A week later...

"Midna! I'm going to Castle Town to start buying the supplies!" Ruto yelled as she grabbed her dorm keys just in case she gets locked out.

"Okay, but make sure you have your keys so you don't get locked out again. I don't want you freezing to death." Midna teased as Ruto rolled her eyes and left with a wave over her shoulder.

Ruto walked into the market and walked into a party supply shop.

"Welcome! How can I..." an employee trailed off looking up at the Zora girl. "Miss Rivers! Welcome, w-what can I do for you this fine day!"

Ruto just raised an eyebrow as everyone stared at her in awe.

"I'm planning a party with my friends to celebrate us being done with midterms." Ruto said to the employee.

"Right! Well, the cups, streamers, and lights can be designed specifically." the employee said.

Ruto smiled, "Then show me what yah got?"

He nodded quickly grabbing a pile of books with designs in them.

Aidan walked past a party supply shop with his hands in his pockets with a casual smile that made girls giggle uncontrollably with their group of friends.

He noticed a blue haired girl inside as he passed, he backed up and looked through the window to see Ruto talking to a guy pointing something out in a book which the guy nodded writing it down.

Aidan pulled out his phone and called Kafei, who was hanging out with Dark and Mido.

"Yo! What's up?" Kafei answered, the two other guys yelled hi in the background.

"You getting me my chips, right?" Dark asked.

"Yeah...you put me on speakerphone, didn't you Kafei?" Aidan frowned.

"Don't kill me, what's up...why do I hear girls squealing for?" Kafei asked as Dark and Mido snickered.

"Did you guys hear anything about a party Ruto's planning?" Aidan asked.

"No." the guys chorused. "Why?"

"She's in a party supply shop right now talking with some guy and they're both laughing." Aidan growled.

"Who's in a party supply shop?" Sheik asked as he and Link walked into his dorm that he shares with Dark.

"Ruto apparently." Dark said.

"You sure it's her?" Mido asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking straight at her." Aidan said.

"Maybe she's dating that guy." Mido suggested.

Aidan growled in anger, "She better not be!"

"Aw, our little Aidan is jealous." Dark teased.

"I AM NOT!" Aidan semi-yelled, making his friends laugh. "Shut up! I'm asking her out right now!"

His friends cheered, "Finally, our Zora is growing some balls." Kafei cheered.

"Good luck man!" Mido, Sheik, and Link chorused.

"We'll be here when you come back crying because you got rejected." Dark teased.

"Your on!" Aidan growled hanging up on his friends.

He took in a deep breath before marching in straight to Ruto.

"Ruto." Aidan said walking up wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans before she looked up to him.

"Hey Aidan, whatcha doing here?" Ruto smiled.

"Miss Rivers, these were the last ones." her employee 'boyfriend' smiled dreamily at her as he walked up to them glaring at the Aidan's arrival.

"Thanks, put it on my dad's credit." Ruto said as she stood up and walked to Aidan's side. "What are you doing here, Aidan?"

"Oh, um...I was walking and saw you and wanted to know if you were hungry and wanted to get lunch with me." Aidan said with a nervous laugh.

"I would love to." Ruto smiled brightly as they walked out of the building and down the street to a small cozy little restaurant.

They were led to a empty table and handed menus.

"What are you getting?" Aidan asked curiously with a slight blush.

"I don't know...want to split a pizza?" Ruto asked.

"Sure, I'll order it and get some sodas." Aidan said standing up as Ruto nodded with a smile and handed him her menu before he walked up and told their waiter what they wanted and got drinks.

Ruto stared outside through the window that they sat in front of when Aidan sat down and handed her drink to her.

"Thank you." Ruto smiled before taking a sip of the bubbly drink.

"No problem."

They sat there in awkward silence when their food arrived.

"Um...let's eat." Aidan suggested taking a slice of the cheesy pizza.

"Wait." Ruto said as Aidan was about to take a bite. "Thank you Lord Zora for this meal." she said quietly with a bowed head before smiling brightly up at Aidan before taking a slice of the cheesy deliciousness.

Aidan smiled at her before taking a bite.

"How's classes?" Aidan asked.

Ruto smiled, "Great!" she frowned slightly. "But I miss being your study partner..."

"Me too...we can study for midterms together-" Aidan stuttered. "I-I mean if y-you want to..."

"That would be fun!" Ruto smiled taking a sip of her soda.

"So what were you doing with your boyfriend earlier?" Aidan frowned angrily.

Ruto looked up with a confused look, "Boyfriend?...I don't have one."

Aidan clenched and unclenched his jaw in anger before finally letting her words sink in, "Wait...what did you say?"

Ruto raised a blue eyebrow, "I said I don't have a boyfriend, is it that hard to believe?"

He smiled brightly earning a 'are you freaking going mental' look from Ruto.

"N-No, I-I just t-thought that y-you would h-have a b-boyfriend already because y-you're..." Aidan stuttered, earning a 'are you alright?' look from the Zora Princess.

"I'm what?" Ruto glared. "A pushover! A slut!" she yelled making people look in their direction.

Aidan's eyes widen, "Y-You're b-beautiful! Did someone call you a slut because if they did! They are fucking dead!" he yelled standing up, slammed enough money on the table and stomped his way out like he was a man on a mission.

"Aidan! Aidan, stop!" Ruto panted when she caught up with him, she pulled him in an empty alley.

"What?! I'm going to kill the fucking bastard that called my girlfriend a slut!" he yelled making Ruto's eyes as wide as saucers.

"Girlfriend? Me...your...girlfriend..." Ruto trailed off in a daze.

Aidan realized what he said, "Um...sorry...I-I-"

Ruto smiled brightly and kissed Aidan on the lips. They pulled apart a few minutes later breathing hard.

"A-Am I-I really your girlfriend?" Ruto asked looking up to Aidan with her purple eyes shining brightly.

"Um...i-if you want t-to be..." he stuttered blushing darkly and ruffling his hair.

Ruto nodded, "I really do."

His eyes widen in surprise and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?" Ruto asked. "Do I have something between my teeth?" she asked self-consciously lifted her hand to cover her mouth.

He shook his head and smiled brightly, "I am the luckiest guy in all of Hyrule to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

She smiled, ran into his arms and let her head rest on his chest like she has dreamed about for years...crying.

"Hey what's wrong, you aren't breaking up with me already?" Aidan said frantically trying to wipe away her tears.

She smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm never letting you out of my grasp." she smiled happily hugging him tightly again.

Aidan rested his chin in her wavy strands of vanilla smelling blue hair.

"I'm not letting you go...ever." he said, his voice muffled slightly by his girlfriend's hair.

A few minutes later Ruto stopped crying, "You ready to head back to campus?"

She nodded as they walked out of the alley and turned down the sidewalk to the Academy.

Aidan took Ruto's hand gently into his, making the Zora Princess looking up to see him smiling, making her smile too. They intertwined their fingers together as they walked onto campus towards the girls' dorm rooms.

All of their classmates stared at them in shock as they walked up to Ruto's dorm room.

"Looks like this is where we have to part..." He frowned slightly, making Ruto feel guilty because of her selfish part of her not wanting for him to leave.

"Um...you can come in for some c-cookies..." Ruto said lowering her head to hide her blush.

Aidan blushed rubbing his neck nervously, "Okay...c-cookies are great!" she smiled as she took his hand and opened the door.

They smiled at each other, but when they looked up they saw all of their friends watching a Star Wars marathon, everyone staring at them with popcorn in their hands that they were about to eat. Kafei was the only one up in the kitchen who stepped forward towards the couch with a huge bowl of buttered popcorn and looked up to the Zora couple with his mouth full of the popcorn, making his cheeks puff out like he was a squirrel.

"Hwf." he waved, some of the popcorn escaped his mouth dropping to the floor.

The two bluettes stared at him and then the ground and then to their friends and repeated the sequence.

"You better be cleaning that up, Kafei." Aidan said with a nod towards the pile of food on the ground. "We don't want my girlfriend to slice you with her fins." Kafei paled knowing that Ruto is the best martial finist in the Zora Domain.

Ruto laughed leaning her head against Aidan's arm.

Kafei nodded quickly before quickly cleaning up the popcorn mess.

Their friends waved slowly at the couple before Aidan closed the door and they both plopped down in a chair. Ruto sat on Aidan's lap as he hugged her into his chest, making the blue Zora turn pink.

Her friends giggled before congratulating the new couple on finally realizing their feelings for each other.

Aidan kissed Ruto's lips gently making her friends giggle into their hands and his friends made cat calls, making them both blush like ruby red tomatoes.

Everyone laughed and congratulated them, turning the TV off and cleaning up and headed back to their dorms.

"Sorry Ruto, I really don't want to diiiie, but..." Dark semi-yelled as he pushed Aidan out of the room as everyone waved at Ruto and laughed at the fleeing boy.

Ruto frowned slightly missing Aidan already, "There's always tomorrow, Ruto...always tomorrow." she said quietly as she changed into her pajamas and flopped on her bed with a dreamy smile gracing her lips before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of only her and Aidan...only them.


	8. Slave Bet

Hidden Life Chapter 8 Slave Bet

ChaoChao: Hi again! I would like to say thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Everyone's wondering when the Zelink comes in. *drumroll* We start the Zelink in this chapter so I hope you all like it and please don't kill me if you don't. I promise there will be more when all the drama starts up again especially with the Knight brothers/Zelda. This is the last chapter before the craziness starts and there will be some Malon/Link and Zelink in future chapters (gotta have that roommate drama;) ) I think I worded it wrong last chapter, but what I meant about all of the guys having a minor crush on Zelda is that they like her because she is more interesting than other girls that ask them out every day, they think Zelda acts more formal and doesn't understand slangs and their jokes and they want to know why since she doesn't share that much about her past. (which you'll see that in this chapter...hopefully I do it okay.)

Enjoy!

Link's POV Three weeks later...

"I'm going over to Malon's to see if she wants to go riding!" Link yelled over his shoulder to Sheik as he grabbed his keys, a carrot, and a black jacket.

"Okay! I'll walk with you since I'm hanging out with Midna today." Sheik said as he grabbed his gray sweatshirt and followed Link out of the door.

They locked their door and started towards the girls' dorms.

"It's surprising that Aidan and Ruto are still dating, huh?" Sheik asked.

Link was daydreaming about riding again, "Huh?"

Sheik rolled his eyes, "I said the Zoras are still a couple, don't you think they would have broken up by now?"

Sheik turned his head to look at the side of Link's face, "No, they've been friends since they were toddlers. If they're happy together than I'm happy." Link shrugged with a small barely noticeable smile as they walked into the girls' dorm area.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Sheik sighed stretching his arms above his head.

"You've been hanging out with Midna a lot lately..." Link stated with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, when are you going to ask her out so we can double date?" Aidan smirked walking up with Ruto as they were holding hands.

Ruto giggled into her hand, "Yeah, when?"

"Um...uh I-I d-don't l-like h-her?" Sheik stuttered blushing.

Ruto rolled her eyes making Aidan laugh, "Everyone knows you like Midna except for her." she stated giving him a 'come on you two need to get you're acts together' look.

"S-Shut u-up!" Sheik semi-yelled turning his head away to hide his blush from them, making all of them laugh.

"HEY GUYS!" Saria yelled running up, dragging Mido by the hand, the boy laughing with a slight blush on his face as he tried to keep up with the crazy and super hyper green haired Kokiri.

They waved when the the two Kokiris stopped in front of them, Saria still didn't let go of the now super ruby red tomato head's hand.

"Are you looking for Malon and Midna?" Saria asked with a cute tilt of her head.

They nodded, "They went somewhere with Maddy and Zoey earlier." Mido said with a bright smile as he snuck a glance at Saria and started blushing even more.

"Really, where did they go?" Sheik and Link asked.

"I don't know. I think Zelda went too..." Saria stated with a shrug.

"Hey Sheik!" Zoey yelled waving madly when Maddy, Malon, Midna, and Zelda ran up in bright colorful exercise shorts and tank tops.

"Come on! This isn't faaaiiir!" Kafei and Dark panted running up breathing hard and panting after them.

"You guys are such babies that run was nothing!" Midna smiled pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as Malon and her high-fived.

"It wasn't faiiiir!" Dark whined.

"What wasn't?" Link asked the question on everyone's mind.

"He's still mad that Zelda beat him in the race we were doing." Malon stated as she and Midna hugged the blond.

Everyone who didn't see the race shot Dark a 'seriously you got beat by a girl' smirk.

"It wasn't fair I won against all of them even Kafei!" Dark said in defense. "I was tired, that's the only reason why Zelda beat me.

Zelda broke out in laughter at that, "We gave you a break, I won fair in square and I ran the same amount as you so it was fair." she said crossing her arms.

Dark pouted, "But I wanted to win the bet!" Dark whined.

"Too bad, Dark, now you're our slave." Midna and Malon smirked stepping towards the brunette.

"Slave? I want to hear this!" Link laughed as Sheik and the rest of their friends nodded.

"Well, we betted that Zelda could beat Kafei and Dark in a race after she beat the four of us." Midna explained.

"We didn't have any money on us so the twins and Midna came up with a bet that all of the guys have to serve us as slaves for a week if we won." Malon smiled.

"The girls would be the slaves if the guys won, but they didn't because we have the best runner in all of Hyrule." Zoey cheered, Maddy nodded.

Everyone looked at Zelda, making the blond blush slightly, "I'm far from the best it was luck...that was the first time I've ever done something like that..." Zelda admitted.

"See I should have won!" Dark whined.

"You can't go back on the bet, you're all our slaves now!" Midna laughed evilly.

"Wait, we didn't even know about this, how is that fair?" Aidan asked as Mido, Sheik, and Link nodded in agreement.

"You know now!" Ruto chirped. "Plus I like the bet!"

Aidan blushed as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, making the teen blush.

"Aw, you two are soooo cute together!" Saria chirped taking a picture of the kiss with her phone.

The other girls giggled and nodded in agreement, making the couple blush in embarrassment.

"Fine, how are we going to decide who is going to be the one of the girl's slave?" Sheik sighed along with the other guys.

"I have an idea!" Maddy cheered as she whispered in her older sister's ear, making their friends raise confused eyebrows.

Zoey nodded with a bright smile and sent a text to someone, "Everyone cover your eyes!" Shade laughed walking up to us with Ganondorf.

"Why?" Link and Dark asked with glares at the two troublemakers.

"Zoey asked me for help unless you guys don't want it." Shade said.

"We don't want your help, Shade. I just really wanted to slap you!" Zoey smirked as she stepped towards the dirty blond.

"You wouldn't dare!" Shade gasped taking a step back.

"I wouldn't doubt her, Shade, I've known her my whole life and she gets what she wants." Maddy smiled innocently before Shade ran away with Zoey on his tail.

"Zelda, I'll be your slave?" Ganondorf stated with a evil smirk, making her friends death glare the Gerudo.

"No thanks, I don't like super tall guys." Zelda stated making her friends snicker.

Ganondorf growled with his fists clenched at his side, "Fine, I'm gonna go watch this, see yah losers!" Ganondorf laughed as he left.

Everyone stared after the rivals, "What just happened?" Mido asked, Kafei shrugged.

"That fucking bastard." Dark growled under his breath.

"Anyway, we each choose one guy. I'll go first!" Ruto smiled. "I choose..."

Aidan gave his girlfriend a 'you actually have to think about this!' look.

Ruto smirked, "I choose Kafei!" she laughed, making all the guys' eyes widen.

"I don't want to diiiieee..." Kafei paled at the glare Aidan was giving him.

All of the girls' laughed holding their sides at the expression on Aidan's face and especially Kafei's.

"I'm kidding, Aidan!" she smiled kissing him on the lips softly.

"You better because I was about ready to seriously kill him." Aidan said as Kafei sighed in relief.

"Glad you got my text!" Midna winked.

"No problem!" Ruto laughed.

"My turn! I choose you, PIKACHU!" Saria squealed hugging Mido tightly, if he wasn't in front of Saria he would probably fall to the ground dead from the lost of blood from a nosebleed.

"What?" everyone asked in confusion.

"He stole my Pikachu..." Saria whined. "But me still wuve wuve him!" she smiled.

The girl's friends smiled knowingly, "Okay, Zoey will have Shade be her slave so I'll have Dark!" Maddy giggled at the brunette's look of shock and disbelief.

"But..." Dark whined looking between the brunette and Zelda.

"No no no, slaves don't get a say!" Maddy laughed evilly, scaring the guys slightly because they've never seen her act all evil like her sister.

"I thought you were nice...not like Zoey." the guys shivered.

Midna broke the scary moment, "I'll choose Sheik, get over here!" Midna demanded pulling him to her side, making him gulp audibly.

"I choose Kafei, this is going to hurt!" Malon smirked, scaring the purple haired teen.

"Last but not least is Zelda and Link!" the other girls cheered pushing the two together as Zelda and Link was still in shock.

"That wasn't how the plan was suppose to go..." Zelda said slowly.

"We changed up the last part of the plan, it's better this way!" Malon smiled giving her roommate a wink.

"I have no idea what's going on anymore..." the guys chorused with blank and confuse looks.

The girl's broke out in laughter randomly, "We got them not once but seven times, nice plan Malon, Zelda!" Midna smiled as the two roommates high-fived.

"It was all Zelda's idea, I bow to the Queen of Matchmaking." Malon bowed along with the other girls.

Zelda snapped out of her daze, "WAIT, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Her friends gave her a confused look, "Queen of Matchmaking, do you not like the name?" Malon asked.

Zelda shook her head quickly while frantically waving her arms around, "I'm not a queen of anything!" she said nervously.

"We know, it was just a joke." Midna said.

"A joke..." the blond's friends nodded slowly. "R-Right! A-A j-joke hahahaha!" she laughed nervously.

Everyone gave her a 'are you okay? It's normal to joke around with friends' look.

"I'm fine...seriously just tired!" she laughed nervously.

"Okay, slave week starts now!" Saria yelled dragging Pikachu/Mido away.

"She is totally going to kill him with her cuteness and naiveness." Ruto sighed, the other girls nodded.

"I don't think you can die of that." Zelda said confused.

"It was a joke again." Midna said giving the blond a 'how do you not understand them' look.

"Anyway, let's go!" Malon shouted dragging Kafei by the ear towards the football field.

"Wait, for us!" Midna and Ruto yelled dragging their slaves after the redhead.

"This leaves just us, huh?" Dark smirked down at Zelda who still was processing the joke.

"Come on, we're playing video games, have fun you two!" Maddy waved as she dragged Dark into her dorm room.

"HEEEELLLLP MEEEEE!" Dark yelled holding his hand out to his brother.

"Was that a joke too?" Zelda asked with a tilt of her head.

"Um...no...that was Dark scared out of his mind. Which I have to admit is pretty hilarious." Link laughed, Zelda gave the taller blond a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"S-So h-how d-does t-this w-work?" Link stuttered blushing while trying to hide his face from the blond's eyes.

"Are you okay, Link, you're face is really red?" Zelda frowned in worry as she lifted her hand to feel his forehead. "You feel really warm..."

"Uh... I-I'm f-fine!" Link said waving madly while blushing more.

"You sure?" Zelda asked with a cute tilt of her head.

Link nodded, "Let's go get lunch in Castle Town that'll be fun!" he said quickly.

"Okay..." Zelda said slowly dropping her hand to her side as they headed out of the school gate.

They walk side by side in an awkward silence.

"Um...why did you choose me?" Link asked looking away from Zelda as they walked into the Market.

"I really didn't have a choice..." Zelda stated glancing at Link's disappointed expression.

"True..." Link said sadly.

"They changed my plan to get everyone together...Malon was suppose to be with you..." Zelda said with a frown as she turned to look in a window of a shop they were walking by.

"R-Really?!" Link stuttered in surprise, his head snapping in the blond's direction as he noticed her frown.

She nodded, "You make a better couple with Malon anyway..." she stated.

"W-We d-do?"

"Yeah, she's liked you for a while, right?" Zelda asked as they walked past a guitarist.

"S-She h-has?"

Zelda turned to see Link blushing darkly, she frowned with a slow nod, "I shouldn't have told you...at least I get to see my friends happy."

"You don't like someone?" Link asked with a confused look down at the now slightly blushing blond.

"I do...but it can't happen or anything like that...my father wouldn't like that I am dating someone without his permission." Zelda stated with a sigh.

"You don't have to listen to him, it's your life." Link stated firmly making her look up at him.

"I was lucky enough that he allowed me to come to the Academy."

"You mean if you do something he doesn't like you'll be expelled!" Link said in suprise.

"Most likely, but it isn't any of your concern. I'll be fine, I'm staying here, I promise you that." she smiled.

Link nodded, "I'll buy you a chili dog!" he smiled as he took her hand and led her through the crowd and crowds of people milling about.

"What's a chili dog?"

"You'll see?" Link smiled over his shoulder at her before turning forward so he could get them through the crowds.

Zelda blushed a slight pink as she ducked her head in case he turned around again so he won't see it.

What's going on with me? I shouldn't feel this way about him...I have Isaac? Plus Malon and Link like each other...

I don't know anymore...

"You don't know what anymore?" Link asked as they stopped and he turned to face her as they were a few steps away from the chili dog cart.

"What? Oh, um...I don't know if getting chili dogs are a good idea, I'm not really good with eating spicy things." Zelda laughed nervously.

Link smiled brightly, "Don't worry! They aren't spicy whatsoever and if they are I'll be here to protect you from the spice monsters." he laughed.

"Spice monsters?"

Link stopped laughing, "It was a joke, Zelda. You aren't very good at understanding them, are you?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm really confused about whatever these 'jokes' are?"

Link bought two chili dogs and handed her one as they walked towards the entertainment district.

Zelda unwrapped it and took a bite, "It's really good!" she mumbled in surprise through a mouthful of food.

Link laughed when she swallowed, "S-Sorry t-that was unladylike." she blushed taking another bite.

"It's fine, we're just two friends enjoying a sunny day in town." Link smiled brightly.

She nodded, "Yeah, friends!" she said as Link turned to lead the way again...friends.

"Oh my gosh, Link! Can you win me a life sized teddy bear?" a group of girls asked crowding Link and Zelda.

Zelda gave a 'what is going on?' scared look when Link looked down at his side at her.

"Uh...sure... Zelda, I hope you don't mind it won't take that long?" Link asked as she looked up at him.

All of his fangirls glared at her for being in their great heroic Link's presence.

She shook her head, "N-No, i-it's f-fine..." she stuttered as he nodded and went inside the tent.

"You can't even speak when you're with him, you're such a loser." the redhead leader of the crowd of girls snarled in her face.

"Yeah, go back to geek camp!" a blond girl yelled as they went into the tent.

Zelda sighed as she stood there, leaving crossed her mind, but then a sad look from Link that popped into her head made her decide to stay, she walked into the tent.

The girls rolled their eyes at her and glared at her when Link came out with two clawshots and waved at her.

She waved slightly before sitting as far away from the girls as possible in the medium size tent.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Clawshot Craziness! No one has been able to win our new game yet, but we have a new contestant that is trying his luck for these beautiful ladies! Let's give Link Knight a hand!" a game host said as everyone clapped wildly for Link.

Zelda clapped softly along, not knowing what's going on.

Link waved at the crowd and shot Zelda a bright smile.

"Link Knight was able to win our last game, Cucco Chaser! Let's see if he can beat this one! 1...2...3!" the game host yelled before a timer started clicking and Link shot at the targets.

He went from one to the other in a blur until he got to the last one and dropped to the ground as the clock came to zero.

All of the girls cheered wildly while the other guys that wasted all of their money to try and win glared at Link.

"Let's give Link Knight a hand!" everyone clapped, Zelda smiled happily that he won and had fun.

Link walked out of the cage, all of the girls begged him to choose them to get the life sized teddy bear as his prize for them.

"You can choose anything!" the game host said.

Link saw a cute little cucco plushie and took it and walked up to Zelda who was waiting for him outside.

"Congratulations!" Zelda smiled as she noticed the crowd of girls death glare at her as they came out.

She frowned slightly at them, "Don't worry about them!" Link smiled handing her the little cucco plushie.

Zelda's eyes stared at it in surprise before looking up at Link's bright smile, "Are you sure, i-it's yours?"

He nodded, "It reminded me of you so I really wanted to get it for you!"

"I remind you of a cucco?" she said raising an eyebrow with a slight pout.

"I-I don't think your crazy or deadly like a cucco, I-I was t-thinking that you are c-cute like a cucco." Link said frantically trying to not hurt her feelings.

"Thank you, Link, I love it! It's really cute!" Zelda smiled with a blush as she hugged the cucco tightly.

Link nodded quickly, "L-Let's look around in the shops."

She nodded as they left walking back into the market, the fangirls not happy a bit.

They looked around for a couple hours before stopping in front of a street performer who was doing stupid things to make people laugh.

Link smiled and laughed at the guy hitting himself upside the head with a banana balloon when he noticed Zelda smiling slightly and concentrating hard on the performance like she was trying to understand what the point was.

"Are you having fun?" Link asked as he put his hands in his jacket pockets.

Zelda jumped slightly and looked up at Link, "Yeah, I'm having a really great time because of you, Link!" she smiled brightly.

Link blushed as the crowd dissipated since the sun was setting, luckily his blush was now hard to see.

"I'm having a fun time too, but we have to get back, come on." Link said as they headed back towards the Academy.

Link noticed as they were walking towards the exit of the market that Zelda shivered slightly as she looked towards her left.

"Here." Link said taking his jacket off and putting in on Zelda's shoulders to keep her warm.

She smiled feeling Link's body heat from the black jacket he was wearing the whole time they were looking at the shops all afternoon.

She frowned slightly, "What's wrong?" Link asked looking around too.

Zelda shook her head, "It's nothing I just thought I saw someone staring at us."

"You sure, maybe our friends were stalking us the whole time." Link suggested freaking out dramatically.

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "I really wouldn't be suprised if they did do that."

They walked down the street, seeing campus in the distance, "It was a joke, Zel!" Link laughed.

Zelda stopped instantly and turned to face him, making him almost run into her and knocking her down.

"What did you call me?" she glared.

Link frowned slightly, "Can't I call you Zel?" he asked. "Unless you don't like it or something..."

She shook her head and smiled up at him, "No it's fine, you are the only that can call me that...um..."

Link gave her a 'take your time I'm not going anywhere' look.

"I hope we can become better friends in the future...um... Not like we aren't friends now or anything like that..." she laughed nervously as she looked down at her hands as she twiddled them.

Link smiled brightly, "I would like that a lot, Zel!"

She smiled, they turned back around and started walking again, Zelda shivered once more and looked over her shoulder to see nothing out of the ordinary.

They walked back to Zelda and Malon's dorm together.

"Thank you again, Link, for taking me into town and for the..." she trailed off blushing holding up the cucco plushie.

"Um...no problem, I'm your slave, I guess." he blushed, Zelda laughed loudly before covering her mouth.

"You don't have to be if you don't want to." she smiled.

"I really want to that way we can spend more time together." he smirked chuckling while Zelda giggled into her hand.

"You don't have to be my slave to spend time with me, you know?"

Link shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah...but it gives me a good excuse to the guys."

Zelda nodded, "Well, um...thanks again, Link."

He bowed, making her roll her eyes, "Yes, master."

"Shut up, Link, that is a bad joke." Zelda laughed shaking her head.

"You finally know what a joke is?" Link cheered.

"At least I understand your jokes, but I'm still confused on the others, though." Zelda stated.

"I'm glad, someone could use my expertise!" Link smirked, Zelda shook her head laughing still.

They stepped closer, unknowingly, she looked up into Link's bright sky blue eyes as he looked down into Zelda's dark mysterious ocean blue eyes.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before one of them spoke, "You seem so familiar, like I've known you my whole life..." Link whispered huskily.

Zelda nodded, "I know what you mean...but it's a weird feeling..." she breathed quietly as they looked at each other in the moonlight.

He leaned his head down closer as she raised herself slightly on her tiptoes.

"Zelda, is that you?" Malon asked opening the door quickly, making the two blonds jump apart instantly, blushing like strawberries.

Their friends were snickering on the couch as the couple blushed and pretended like they were so not about to kiss.

"Oops...sorry..." Malon said innocently with a knowing wink as she shut the door again, making the two blonds sigh before Malon opened the door a second later.

"You guys need to see this." Malon said.

Link and Zelda sighed as they walked into the room and over to the TV. An emergency broadcast turned on.

"What's going on?" Link asked as Zelda stood by his side and Malon plopped down beside Kafei and cuddled slightly into him, making the purple haired teen blush.

"Watch." Sheik instructed hugging Midna tightly.

The two blonds noticed that all of the girls were cuddling into the guys as the guys hugged the girls tightly. They turned to the screen as a news reporter came on.

"An anyomous person just found a castle town guard brutally mutilated and dumped in an alley dumpster when the person took out their trash tonight." the reporter explained, making everyone pale considerably.

The kids stared at the screen paralyzed with fear.

"King Harkinian hasn't said anything about their investigation into the guard's death, we'll update you as soon as we get new information, stay safe Hyrule." the reporter said before the TV went back to regular programming.

"We should stay here, tonight..." Mido said hugging Saria tightly.

The guys nodded when the intercom came on, "All students if you are outside please go to the nearest dorm room and stay there fortonight for your own safety. You will be able to go back to your rooms in the morning, the staff will be around bringing extra blankets and pillows for everyone. Please keep your rooms locked until morning and do not worry, have a good night of sleep." Impa instructed before the intercom was turned off.

"Looks like we're all staying here, tonight?" Dark smirked glancing at a really pale Zelda.

Maddy cuddled into his side, "I'm actually glad we're all here. I would be freaking out in my dorm room alone right now since Zoey is still with Shade." Dark wrapped an arm around her tightly and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"Zelda. Zelda!" Malon semi-yelled making everyone jump slightly and made Zelda scream and cover her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Malon said as Impa slammed open their door making everyone scream.

"Is everyone, okay?" Impa asked dropping a pile of blankets and pillows by the couches. "Where's Zelda?"

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"I asked where's Zelda?" Impa asked looking around frantically for the blond girl.

Everyone looked around noticing she was gone, "She was just right here before you came in." Link said scared.

Impa moved towards the bathroom and noticed something on the ground in the corner beside the bed.

"Zelda!" Impa sighed kneeling down beside the blond cowered in a little ball to hug the blond tightly as her friends sighed in relief.

"S-Sorry...I-I w-was s-scared..." Zelda murmured into Impa's shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that ever again, okay?" Impa instructed, the blond nodded slowly as she stood up still wrapped in Impa's arms.

Everyone stared at them because their Headmistress never is scared for anyone.

"I have to go and check the other students, watch over Zelda and the rest of the girls, I'm counting on you guys." Impa said as she smiled slightly and left.

"Don't scare us like that again." Link said hugging Zelda to his chest tightly.

Zelda's head rested on his chest and nodded slightly in agreement. All of the guys held the girl they like tightly into their chest.

Link rested his chin in Zelda's wavy citrusy smelling blond locks as she held his shirt tightly in her grasp...not letting go anytime soon.

~o0o0o0o~

A dark shadow moved forward towards a single beam of light surrounded by darkness.

"Has it begun?" a deep disembodied voice asked.

"Yes, master, the nightmares will surface and take Hyrule in your honor." a dark caped figure kneeled in the beam of light. "No one can save Hyrule now."

"You are correct except for one person." the voice said.

The black caped figure's head snapped up, "Who would dare defy you your rebirth, besides the King of Hyrule?" the black caped figure said angrily. "The King can't harm you!"

"Indeed he can't, but his daughter can." the voice growled murderously.

"That little blond girl, looks too innocent to have such powers, I saw her with my own eyes." the dark caped figure said bowing his head again.

"So the King of Hyrule really did let her finally leave the castle, so I can finally destroy her and the Goddesses?" the voice smirked.

"Yes, she was walking with a taller blond male dressed in green." the dark caped figure informed.

"WHAT?! That's not possible the Hero is dead!" the evil voice yelled murderously.

"Hero?"

"Yes the Hero and Princess, must not realize their powers, they must be separated and killed. I want their power...I want to see their rotted bodies be fore me as I take their pieces of the Triforce! Leave me at once and continue following the plan, make the people of Hyrule fear the darkness." the evil disembodied voice demanded as the dark caped figure bowed and left the single beam of light as it faded and once again became a dark shadow surrounded by darkness.


	9. When Field Trips Go Wrong?

Hidden Life Chapter 9 When Field Trips Go Wrong?

Three weeks later...

Zelda's POV

"Miss Harkinson, will you tell us about the Battle of Hyrule Field." Mr. Jordan asked, looking with the rest of the class at the daydreaming blond. "Miss Harkinson!"

Zelda jumped, some people in class snickered into their hands. "S-Sorry, I-I was thinking about something else!" she apologized quickly, standing and bowing respectfully.

Everyone gave her a 'wtf what was that for?' look, Mr. Jordan had his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Um...it's fine, Zelda, but you need to pay attention to the lesson." Mr. Jordan instructed, looking at everyone in his class. "That goes for all of you, I know that you've all finished all of your midterm tests and are excited about getting today and Friday done so you can go on break."

Zelda hesitantly raised her hand, their teacher nodded for her to speak, everyone except for her friends rolled their eyes at her and her weirdness and sighed that she was wasting more time which they were somewhat happy about.

"Yes, Miss Harkinson?"

"You wanted me to tell you about the Battle of Hyrule Field, correct?"

He nodded, "That is what I was about to teach the class..."

Zelda stood up, surprising the class as she walked up to the front and faced her peers.

"Zelda..." Malon said with a confused look as Zelda held her hand out to take Mr. Jordan's book for the subject they were getting into.

He handed it to her, Zelda flipped through the book with a furrowed brow and frown as she quickly but carefully flipped the pages before shutting the book and sitting it on his desk.

"That is the worst history book I have ever seen in my life." she said, everyone chuckled loudly.

Her head snapped up with a murderous look, scaring most of the class into silence. "This is not a funny subject!" she grabbed the book from the desk and held it up for everyone to see clearly. "None of the details of the Battle of Hyrule Field are correct!"

"They aren't..." Mr. Jordan trailed off flipping through the book frantically.

"No they aren't! It says that 'Ganon rode on a white horse while the Hero of Twilight rode on a freaking gray pony!' That is freaking ludicrous!" she semi-yelled.

"They're just horses..." someone muttered.

"Just horses, psh if they didn't have those horses Hyrule wouldn't be existing today!" Zelda said, everyone gasping in shock.

"How so?" Mr. Jordan asked scratching his chin in interest at this new found information.

"I'll tell you truly what happen that way you actually learn the truth instead of reading the lies from that worthless pile of papers." Zelda said turning and grabbing a piece of chalk.

She turned around, "The Battle of Hyrule Field took place five centuries ago not two, idiots..." she muttered the last part, their teacher was frantically writing everything down.

"The Hero of Twlight was transported into West Hyrule field where present day Lanayru Bridge connects to southern Hyrule field. He was with the Princess Zelda of that time since there have been others in the past and future. Ganon fought with the Queen of the Twili in Hyrule Castle and thought he won against her. He then rode to West Hyrule Field carrying her helmet that she always would wear. The Hero of Twilight grew angry at the reincarnation of evil for killing his friend and for trying to kill his princess so he called for his horse Epona which was a light chocolate brown thoroughbred with a good disposition only for her master. They battled each other for hours the Hero riding a brown thoroughbred while the reincarnation of evil, Ganon, fought on a pure black thoroughbred. Ganon mortally wounded the Hero as he stabbed his sword into the Gerudo's chest...right wear his heart was." Zelda said as the door opened and closed silently.

"It says that the Hero lived on, but he couldn't have because he died as soon as Ganon's life ended." Zelda said as Impa marched into the room.

"Zelda, what do you think you are doing?" Impa asked with a glare as the other students snickered at Zelda getting in trouble for lecturing the class.

"She said the history books were wrong about the Battle of Hyrule Field..." Mr. Jordan trailed off with watery eyes.

Impa looked over at the innocent looking blond teenager and shook her head with a chuckle, every students' head snapped up, none of them ever hearing their Headmistress laugh let alone chuckle...at anything.

"Not again..." Impa shook her head taking the book and gave it back to Mr. Jordan, she turned back to Zelda. "I know you love history, Zelda, but that doesn't mean that you can teach a history class and your teacher." she stated.

"But the book is lying!" Zelda protested pointing at the devil-spawned book of lies.

Impa shook her head, "It may or may not be, none of us were there to witness it." she stated. "Now I need to talk to you in my office, please get your stuff and homework I'll be waiting out in the hall for you." Impa instructed as she walked out of the room, leaving everyone with their mouths hanging open.

Zelda huffed angrily as she went and grabbed her bag and walked towards the door and grabbed the worksheet from her teacher and stuffed it into her bag as she slammed the door behind her.

"Did Zelda just get in trouble?" Midna asked, Malon shrugged as their teacher past out their homework that they will finish in class.

"What do you want?" Zelda asked as Impa lead her down the halls and into her office where she indicated for Zelda to take a seat.

"You can't be doing that, Zelda, your father did that for a reason..." Impa stated.

"So my father is giving every one of our people false information about Hyrule's history!" Zelda yelled.

The bell rang for the end of school, "Yes." Impa stated.

"Why would he do that for?!" Zelda semi-yelled as a mob of footsteps rushed down the hall and out of the school building.

Some stopped right outside of the door, "Do you hear anything?" someone asked as others tried to put their ears to the door.

"Your father has his reason." Impa stated standing up and walking to kneel in front of Zelda.

"I hear footsteps..." someone said.

"Impa, they're listening!" Zelda whispered, Impa waved dismissively at the door.

"Ignore them." she waved at the door again.

"Is the room sound proof?" someone asked as others muttered 'I don't knows' and walked away.

"H-How..."

"I made sure my office was magically protected from listening ears and snooping teens, no one can hear our words." Impa assured her.

"But they can here movement?" Zelda asked, Impa nodded with a shrug.

"Can't have everything...anyway you aren't in trouble for teaching persay just go along with the history books..."

"But..."

"They are untrue to protect the people from the truth and I know your father had his best historian teach you everything about Hyrule's past. Just keep that to yourself and I do not want this incident to ever happen again, understood?"

Zelda nodded slowly, "Okay...it won't happen again I promise..." she said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Zelda wait!" Zelda turned back around to face her Headmistress. "Finish all of your homework and turn it in to your teachers today. Have a good rest of the afternoon." Impa smiled slightly as Zelda nodded and left, shutting the door quietly behind her as she hurried to her dorm room.

Everyone stared at her as she walked by, word spreads fast...

"Hey Zelda!" Malon shouted waving her over to her and the rest of their friends sitting under a tree working on homework together.

Zelda walked up and sat down beside Link and Malon, "Hi..."

"Did Headmistress punish you?" Link asked with a worried frown.

"Punishment...?" Zelda asked with a tilt of her head in confusion. "Why would she do that?"

"You were teaching our teacher." Sheik stated like that meant something really important.

"So? She knows I love history and knows I get defensive of something I don't agree with in history." Zelda said extra loud so the passing students heard her and would spread it around, fixing at least one problem for her.

She pulled out the worksheet and flipped open the demon-spawned history book full of lies and quickly started filling it out 'correctly' according to the book.

"That's it?" Dark asked, Zelda shrugged.

"What else would there be? A unicorn?"

"WHERE?!" Saria yelled looking around frantically to see the unicorn.

"There isn't one." Aidan said, making Saria pout and angrily cross her arms, muttering to herself about how people shouldn't lie about seeing unicorns and their awesome rainbow poop.

"I don't even want to know what goes through that girl's mind..." Sheik shivered slightly just thinking about what it's like in her mind.

"Anyway...since Zelda isn't in trouble and just somehow beat me in finishing the worksheet first even though I started way before her..." Malon groaned flopping back into the grass.

Malon muttered to herself about how she'll never understand history and the point of it and why she is always beaten by the worksheets of doom.

"Anyway...we were thinking about hanging out at my house during vacation and you guys can come." Sheik said telling the girls about his and the rest of the guys' plan for break.

"Sorry but we're doing our own thing for break..." Ruto trailed off as some girls walked up holding up colorful cards.

"Thanks for inviting us to your party Ruto, Midna, Saria, Malon, and Zelda!" the girls fangirled as they whispered to each other about the awesome honor of being invited to such a party as they left.

"So you guys are having a party without us." Dark whined.

The guys started protesting and whining about not being invited. "It's going to be at my family's lake house so only girls are allowed, sorry guys." Midna said.

"Ohh..." they said in understanding.

"Oh, we'll have our own party at Sheik's then." Dark said stretching his arms above his head.

"We are?!" everyone semi-yelled.

Dark smirked with a wink at the girls as they rolled their eyes at him. "Yeah, since all of the girls from the Academy will have a party the guys should get one too."

"How are you guys going to plan a whole party in two days when we took two months?" Zelda asked.

"Two months?!" the guys' eyes widen in shock.

The girls nodded giving them a 'duh' look.

"How are we going to do that?" Kafei asked.

"I got an idea!" Aidan said jumping up to his feet and climbed the tree we were sitting under.

"I didn't know Zoras could climb trees..." Mido trailed off as we all nodded slowly at how fast he was climbing.

"Shouldn't he slow down...?" Zelda asked, everyone shrugged.

Close to the top Aidan stopped and stood up, "Attention everyone!" he yelled gaining everyone's attention. "This break my friends and I will be hosting a party only for guys at Sheik's lake house, it's going to be awesome!" all of the guys cheered as Aidan bowed and climbed carefully back down to us.

"There. Now we don't need to waste money on invitations!" Aidan smiled as he plopped back down next to Ruto.

"You could have killed yourself, idiot!" Ruto yelled quickly, slapping her boyfriend before packing up her books and running back to her dorm room.

"Ow..." Aidan whined rubbing his red cheek to ease the pain.

The girls sighed and shook their head, "I'll go talk to her." Zelda said standing up and heading towards the dorms.

"That's not a good idea, Zelda!" Malon semi-yelled after her roommate.

"Why?" Zelda asked turning back to them.

"She's the only one of us that has ever had a boyfriend." Midna said as all of the girls blushed a rosy pink, the guys stared wide-eyed at the girls with their mouths hanging to the ground in shock.

"So?"

"She doesn't like it when someone who has no idea what it is like to tell her she understands." Saria frowned nodding sagely.

"Well, I do understand..." Zelda muttered before running away.

"She is going to get herself killed..." Aidan stated still rubbing his cheek, everyone nodded sagely.

Zelda knocked on Ruto's door as it opened slowly, "Oh, um...sorry..." Zelda apologized as Fi jumped in surprise at seeing Zelda behind her.

"Are you her roommate?" she asked with a tilt of her head at the bluette.

Fi nodded solemnly, "Miss Ruto isn't too happy right now and doesn't want to see anyone."

"I always wondered why we never saw you when we're here?" Zelda asked.

"Ruto doesn't like me that well..." Fi stated.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Zelda asked, she shook her head slowly.

"She's scary..."

Zelda laughed and nodded, "Definitely, but Aidan climbed a tree and could have fallen and hurt himself and she was scared for him, come on." Zelda said opening the door and pulling Fi inside with her.

"Z-Zelda!" Fi whispered as they walked up to a crying Ruto hugging her goldfish pillow.

"I told you to leave, Fi!" Ruto yelled looking up to see Zelda holding Fi's arm against her will.

"What do you want?" Ruto growled stuffing her head into the poor goldfish's body.

Zelda let go of Fi's arm before slowly sitting down on Ruto's bed, "I know how you feel."

"You do not!" Ruto yelled snapping at the blond, making Fi jump.

Zelda gave her a supporting smile, "Sit Fi." Fi sits on the other side of the bed far away from the angry Zora teen as possible. "Before I moved here to the Academy I had this guy that I grew up with that I really liked..."

Ruto looked up at Zelda slowly, "Really?" Zelda nodded.

"I really really liked him and he was like a big brother to me, still is. He climbed the tallest tree in our neighborhood that I have ever seen in my whole life." Zelda said.

Ruto nodded for her to go on.

"He climbed to the very top of that tree and the branch broke..."

"He fell." Fi and Ruto said, Zelda nodded.

"He broke his arm and leg and got stabbed by a tree branch in the other leg...lots of blood. Some people got my father and I was crying thinking my best friend died because I was stupid enough to bet him that he couldn't climb the tree." Zelda explained wiping a tear away with the back of her hand. "I told my father that I killed him and he laughed and said I didn't kill him, that he was going to be fine that he just needed time to heal. I was four and I thought my best friend died because of me since when I called his name and he didn't answer, later my father and I visited him and I brought his favorite book about horses and we read together until we fell asleep cuddled up next to each other."

"Did you ever forgive yourself?" Ruto sniffled, Zelda shook her head.

"I still don't, but he did as soon as he started climbing that tree." Zelda laughed wiping more tears away.

Ruto hugged the blond and her roommate tightly as she sniffled. "Aidan scared me to death...my brother almost died because he climbed a tree and fell, now he's really sick all of the time."

"Tell Aidan that..." Fi suggested, Ruto looking up at her and smiled slightly.

"I still can't believe that I still haven't made you want to switch roommates, Fi." Ruto sniffled. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you all of these years."

"It's fine." Fi said with a slight smile, Ruto shook her head.

"I want you to come to our party and I want you to be apart of our group." Ruto said.

"Wha...but I'm not popular, I'm a nerd." Fi said.

"So? Zelda is a history nerd." Ruto said.

"Hey..." Zelda pouted as the three of them laughed.

"Thank you." Fi smiled brightly, Ruto shrugged.

"You're my roommate as Malon says..."

"Roommates should stick together!" Malon yelled jumping onto the bed out of nowhere.

Midna laughed, "It's nice to see Fi apart of the group now." she smiled.

"You all have no problem with being friends with a nerd?" Fi asked with a tilt of her head.

All of the girls nodded, "Welcome to the dark side..." Zoey stated evilly.

"We have cookies." Maddy finished making all of us laugh.

"But..."

"I'm a history nerd, Maddy is a video game nerd, we're all nerds of some type. " Zelda and Malon said.

Fi nodded as the girls left the dorm and headed back over to the guys. Aidan's head snapped up instantly when he heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Ruto, I'm sorry!" Aidan jumped to his feet and hugged his girlfriend tightly.

Ruto punched him in the chest, "Ow..."

"That's for being a freaking idiot." Ruto said as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly. "And that's for not falling and for being my boyfriend."

"I love you." he smiled with a blush as they kissed again, everyone squealed at the cuteness overload, embarrassing the couple even more then they already are.

They all sat down under the shady tree talking when the intercom came on, making everyone instantly quiet.

"Attention students, tomorrow is going to be a special day for Hyrule Royal Academy because we will be the only academy to ever tour the inside of the castle." Impa said, all students gasped and squealed in shock and excitement. "There will be other high schools from across the kingdom visiting while we are there too so everyone will need to be on their best behavior. We have an image to hold up, have a good rest of the afternoon."

The intercom shut off, "This is going to be awesome!" Malon cheered as they all high-fived each other.

Zelda sat there in shock...Looks like she's going back home earlier then she expected.

The next day...

"Let's go!" Malon and Saria yelled as they ran towards the school gate where everyone was signing in that they were going on the trip.

The guys and other girls laughed at the two hyper girls.

"You okay, Zel?" Link asked as he walked beside her.

"Huh..." Zelda muttered as she looked up to him to see a worried frown. "I-I'm fine j-just nervous..."

"There's nothing to be nervous about, it's a field trip!" Malon cheered, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I k-know...but it's the castle." Zelda explained as they all signed in and got name tags.

"Why do we have to wear stupid name tags for?" Midna whined as she stuck the name tag on her uniform jacket.

"Zelda, I have to speak with you." Impa said as she was pulled out of line with her name tag still in her hand.

Her friends just stared after her with the other students of the academy.

"Impa..." Zelda whined quietly shooting her friends a sorry look over her shoulder.

"Zelda, I really don't want you to go." Impa said.

Zelda frowned, "But everyone else is going."

"I know, but your parents are doing this on purpose to see you even though it was their idea for you not to come back." Impa explained. "There has been six castle town guards that have died in three weeks...three, Zelda, the castle isn't safe for you."

"It isn't safe here either, Impa, I'm never going to be safe anywhere. I'll pretend that I've never been to the castle just in case there is someone undercover in my father's workers." Zelda explained.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Impa said.

"I promise." Zelda said as she smiled and walked back over to her friends.

"What was that about?" Ruto asked as Zelda stuck her name tag on her uniform jacket and walked up to them.

"Headmistress, was telling me about how my parents aren't allowing me to go on the trip to the castle." Zelda said as all of her friends complained. "She was able to convince them that it was educational enough and that it was safe for me to go since all of the murders have been going on the last few weeks."

"Yeah!" Saria squealed hugging Zelda tightly.

"She wouldn't be letting any of us go if she thought it was dangerous plus they've only been going after castle town guards." Midna said, everyone nodding.

They heard school buses drive down the east street of Castle Town.

"Looks like other high schools from across the kingdom is starting to come." Fi said, everyone started talking in excitement over the trip and seeing different schools aka cute guys.

"Everyone listen up!" Impa said silencing everyone. "We are Hyrule Royal Academy, that means that the Royal Family supports us entirely and excepts us to be representives of the great side of Hyrule, none of you can mess around because they might take away our funding or even close us entirely." everyone gasped. "So please just be respectful and enjoy the little vacation from school."

Everyone clapped as we started walking out of the gates.

"We have to walk?" Ruto whined as Aidan took her hand in his.

"We are the closest school to the castle." Fi stated.

"So does that mean, Castle Town High walked too?" Kafei said, Fi nodded.

"That makes me feel better." Dark said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

They walked into Castle Town Market, the other high schools were standing around talking in their street clothes of jeans, tennis shoes, and t-shirts glaring at the only public high school with a uniform...Castle Town High School.

The other schools looked up and noticed another school in a uniform and started whispering to each other about how stupid they look and snickering at them in their hands.

"Well, that's just great..." Dark whined.

"Yep." Shade said walking up to us.

"Don't be stupid, Shade." Link said.

"I won't, let's go." he said as he pushed through the other students followed by us.

"Nice to see yah, Shade!" a guy called, Shade waved as the girls at his other school stared at him in awe.

"I don't like this one bit..." Dark said as the girls from his old high school squeal at seeing their guy again after he left unexpectedly.

"They are overshadowing us." Ruto growled, Midna nodded.

Their group walked forward as Impa came up to them, the other schools have heard horrible things about their Headmistress/Principal.

The high school students started whispering to each other again as the General of the Castle Town Guards walked out of the castle gates followed by some of his men.

"Impa, it's good to see you again!" the General laughed hugging our Headmistress to everyone's surprise.

"It's good to see you again, General Narian, we are very honored to be invited here for a once in a lifetime trip." Impa said with a bow as they all bowed automatically following her lead.

The other schools stared wide-eyed at them in shock.

General Narian smiled, "Then let's get you inside to see the king's advisors." he turned around and lead the way followed by the other high schools.

"Looks like the cool school gets to be last." Shade laughed as we followed behind everyone else inside the castle.

Isaac's POV

"Prince Isaac, we should be heading back to the castle." a guard said.

"We should head back, Mother and Father have a surprise for you." Prince Roy smirked.

"What kind of surprise?" Prince Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow, the other prince shrugged and urged his horse back towards the castle gates followed by the other prince and their guards.

Zelda's POV

They walked into the main foyer, everyone stared at all of the servants rushing around to places unknown like it was just another day.

"This place is huge..." Dark said in awe as their group nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle!" a brunette man laughed walking up with some other men to the large group of teenagers.

Everyone stared at the casual but still expensively dressed men. "I am Sir Garett, one of the king's closest advisors."

Everyone oohed and awed at the man while Zelda just rolled her eyes at the conniving men in front of them.

He's one of the farthest from the king.

"Anyway, follow us to the throne room." General Narian glared at the men as they lead everyone down the hall towards the throne room.

"Your Majesties, the high schoolers from all over the kingdom has arrived." General Narian introduced as he indicated for everyone to follow him in.

He walked up to the throne and kneeled before the king, Hyrule Royal Academy students bowed before the king, the other high schools nervously follow a few seconds later.

"Welcome children to Hyrule Castle, I hope you enjoy your visit here today." King Harkinian laughed.

"Indeed." King Kana of Termina nodded beside his wife.

"Welcome, now, General, where are my sons at?" Queen Arianna asked with a raised eyebrow.

All of the high school girls squealed and giggled at the cute princes being mentioned.

The Queen rolled her eyes, making her husband and Hyrule's king laugh loudly. A Hylian Knight came in with full body armor, surprised with all of the children in the throne room.

He walked and kneeled before his ruler, "Sire, I have just gotten word from my men that the princes are back inside the castle gates and will be meeting you in the training grounds."

The teens all stared at the man, thinking they all just went back in time.

Zelda stood towards the back of the room with her school, "Too bad we can't be noticed by the king for the princes' future wives." some girls from Kakariko High School whispered to each other.

Zelda rolled her eyes at that possibility, "Don't think that could ever happen?" Link whispered.

"No, it could never happen to them." Zelda said.

"What about you?" he asked, she shook her head.

The King gained everyone's attention again, "Good good, let's see what Prince Roy can teach my son." he smiled as he got up off his throne and walked down the steps to stand by his General as the other king followed with his wife.

"The king is an actual person..." the teens from the public schools murmured, making him laugh.

"Please follow us to the training grounds, but I warn you all now it is rather small to get everyone in their at the same time...right Commander Ordon?" King Harkinian asked, the Hylian Knight nodded.

"It might work, though..." he said.

The king nodded as he lead the way with his guards and the other royal family.

The schools followed still in awe at the sight of the castle halls, the teens whispering to each other as they walked through a set of double doors into the bright light.

"Hey..." the two princes trailed off as they turned at hearing the door open to the training grounds.

They watched as their parents came up to them followed by dozens of teens from different schools as they spread out around the sand pit looking around.

"What's going on?" Prince Roy asked as he flexed his hand on the handle of his sword at his side.

All of the teenage girls squealed, making the blond prince snicker in his hand, earning a glare from the cerise haired prince.

"Oh, they are just visiting the castle." King Harkinian said.

"And you're acting like it is an everyday occurrence, anyone of them could be the murder!" Prince Roy insisted as he pulled out his blade.

"Roy, come on they're just a bunch of girls with their boyfriends, what's my surprise?!" Prince Isaac whined.

"Right! Prince Roy and Commander Ordon are going to teach you how to wield a sword." King Harkinian laughed as everyone clapped excitedly.

Prince Roy sighed as Commander Ordon nodded as he stepped back to let the two brothers practice, the Hylian Knights surrounded the two princes in a small half circle by their leader as the two prince circle each other slowly gauging the other's strengths and weaknesses.

Prince Isaac is the first to attack, the swords clash with sparks as the blades slide down each other to the hilt. Prince Roy pushes his brother away and flips his sword back into position. They go at it like that for five minutes when Prince Roy overtakes his brother.

"You would be dead." Prince Roy smirked as all of his fangirls clapped and cheered, Prince Isaac's fangirls whined in disappointment.

"Let me try!" Dark semi-yelled quieting everyone, making everyone turn in our school's direction.

Impa facepalmed, "Dark, don't be doing that." Maddy whispered yelled as he stepped forward as the crowd parted.

His friends followed him, trying to stop him. Zelda couldn't let him do this as she stood there.

As he stopped in front of the Royal Family his friends were behind him trying to get him to rethink this stupidity.

"I can beat you, Prince Roy!" Dark smirked.

"Dark, you've never held a sword in your life!" Link explained.

"I say if our brother wants to get beaten by a prince why not?" Shade shrugged, Link facepalmed.

Everyone was watching and whispering to each other about the challenge.

"What school are you from?" Prince Isaac asked as Prince Roy raised a cerise eyebrow in question.

"This is just stupid!" Zelda yelled pushing through the crowd and into view.

The two princes stared at her with wide eyes and mouths to the ground in surprise. The Royal Family stared at her in surprise.

"Hey-" Dark said as she interrupted him.

"Dark, this is not a place for you to be messing around, what did Headmistress tell us?" Zelda asked placing her hands on her hips and stepping forward towards the brunette.

"To act professional...but I know I can beat him." Dark whined, she shook her head.

"Dark, you couldn't even beat me in a run, how do you think you'll win against an exceptional trained swordsman?" Zelda explained, everyone snickered into their hands.

"Wait...he's a professional..."

"Not a professional like Commander Ordon but one that can hold his own in a fight." Zelda explained.

"How do you know that, Zelda?" Malon asked laying an arm on her shoulders.

Commander Ordon finally recognized the blond girl, he looked to the king for an explanation, he shook his head no for now.

"Remember history books, you really aren't that good with the subject." Zelda sighed, Malon shrugged.

"I use to milk cows at Lon Lon Ranch, roomie, there's a big difference." Malon said.

"Roomie...?" Prince Isaac asked in confusion, Prince Roy shrugged.

"Zelda's my roommate and is the master of history!" Malon cheered as she and Saria high-fived.

"Stop it you two are making fools of yourselves and the whole Academy." Midna said stepping forward with Ruto.

"Princess Ruto and Princess Midna, how good to see you two again." Prince Roy smiled, as they rolled their eyes.

Everyone gasp not realizing the two most popular princesses in the kingdoms is there with them.

"Stop it and let's see Dark lose against the General or Commander." Ruto said, Midna nodded.

"He doesn't know how to use a sword!" Zelda said. "People don't learn how to use swords anymore unless they are training to be a castle guard."

The girls shrugged, "We're Hyrule Royal Academy, I'll do it." Link said walking up beside Zelda and took her hand in his as he smiled down at her.

Her friends snickered into their hands uncontrollably, Prince Roy and Isaac glared at the blond.

"Link, don't be an idiot, Impa will kill us, look." Zelda said pointing to their blank faced headmistress.

He shrugged, "I'm tired of all of these high schools thinking that we are snotty nosed brats that don't want to get our hands dirty."

"You get your hands dirty from shoveling all of the horse poo." Shade laughed as he was smacked hard by Malon for insulting horses.

"Epona isn't that bad so take that back, Shade." Malon growled.

"O-Okay, Malon, Epona is the best horse in all of Hyrule!" Shade semi-yelled as she smiled brightly and turned to face the two princes still staring at Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, come here." Malon said, Zelda gave her a confused look but walked over to her anyway.

The two princes heads followed her. Zelda's friends noticed this.

"Zelda, I think you broke the princes with your beauty." Saria said tapping her chin.

"Wha!" Zelda said as she noticed them staring at her in her school uniform, making her blush, the uniform also has a really short skirt.

Commander Ordon laughed loudly knocking the princes out of their daze, "Link, choose your sword carefully..." he said as he snapped his fingers and the other Hylian Knights under his command walked up each holding a different weapon.

There were rapiers, spears, hammers, long swords, shorts swords, even staffs.

"Dark and Shade you may each choose a sword too." Commander Ordon instructed.

The two older brothers high-fived each other as they each chose a long sword. Shade chose a long sword with a black falcon on the hilt. Dark chose a long sword with a red falcon on the hilt while their youngest brother sighed at his older brothers' stupidity and chose a long sword with a purplish blue falcon on the hilt.

The Hylian Knights stared at the three brothers and the weapons they chose, "Good...good, you three each chose a sword that has been passed down in the Hylian Knights for centuries. Each sword you hold was once held by a master swordsman that served the Royal Family of Hyrule for decades. Those three men created the Hylian Knights and were the leaders of us, I even chose one of those swords when I first came here to train." Commander Ordon smirked as everyone gasped.

"Maybe they are the next leaders of the Hylian Knights." King Harkinian joked, making everyone laugh along with him.

"You'll see." Link glared as his brother's nodded and the three of them instantly got in position to strike.

Commander Ordon laughed as he pulled out his weapon, "I may look old but I can beat three boys who don't know anything about handling a sword."

Shade and Link charge forward and clash their swords against the Commander's as Dark slices to the right, the commander able to easily block the attack, locking all the weapons in place with his.

He pushed the brothers away, "Good, make sure you watch your opponent's movements." he complemented.

They nodded again all agreeing telepathically on an attack. Link and Dark slice downward as Shade attacked through the middle of the triangle of swords. Somehow the commander pushed the sword away knocking all of the swords out of their grasps. Commander Ordon held the sword to Link's neck.

"You would be dead." he smirked.

Link looked over at his brothers who smirked and nodded in agreement.

"It's not over with yet..." Link smirked as his brothers charged the commander knocking the sword away from Link so he was able to grab his sword while their weapons were locked into place.

Link charged forward and sliced, hitting his brothers' swords out of the sword lock.

"Impressive." Commander Ordon complemented as the three brothers backed away circling him together in perfect sync. "It's hard enough to get a whole squad to be in sync let alone three brothers.

"We..." Shade said slashing from the left, locking weapons again.

"Are..." Dark said slashing from the right, locking weapons with the other two.

"Triplets." Link said as he sliced downward, locking his weapons with the three others, making a triangle.

"You are powerful together but what happens when only one can fight." Commander Ordon smirked knocking Shade and Dark's weapons too far away for them to reach it in time.

Link pushed the commander away, "We have each other's spirits." he growled as they slashed each other creating sparks again and again each time they strike, getting faster and faster.

All anyone could hear was the clang of swords hitting each other as sparks fly everywhere.

"Link!" Zelda yelled as Link glanced over his shoulder, the commander took the chance to knock him into the sand, his sword's point where his heart would be.

"You fight well for ranch boys." Commander Ordon said as he helped Link up from the sandy ground.

Link punched him in the chest, knocking him to the ground, making the man laugh loudly.

"Something I would have done at your age too." Commander Ordon chuckled pushing himself to his feet. He sheathed his sword on his back and picked up the swords the brother's used and handed them back to his men to be put away.

"That was amazing!" King Harkinian said in awe.

"Yes, it was a very good fight." General Narian nodded with his mouth open in shock.

"They still have much to learn, but they are better than most regular recruits." Commander Ordon stated with his arms crossed.

"We should be getting to the tour now." Impa stated with a glare at her students who gulped in fear.

"Right...right, this way. I am Sir Roddick, the leading Hyrule historian." Sir Roddick said leading the way out of the training field and down the hall towards the garden.

They stopped in awe at the beauty of the garden, "This is where the Princesses of the past spent most of their time reading and taking care of the plants for medicines for the soldiers."

"Don't do anything else like this every again." Impa reprimanded angrily as she lead us to the garden.

They walked in noticing that Prince Isaac is looking around sadly at the garden.

Zelda walked up towards Sir Roddick, "You should tell us about the Battle of Hyrule Field." she smiled when he looked in her direction in surprise.

"Um...yes...Zelda, I should." Sir Roddick cleared his throat before starting.

"A long time ago Hyrule was under attack from the evil reincarnation, the Hero of Twilight defeated him on horseback by stabbing him in the heart and lived on in his life happily until his death." Sir Rodrick explained shooting Zelda a sorry look.

"That sounds so cool!" everyone gasped in awe.

Zelda frowned and looked over at the King of Hyrule, he frowned sadly at her, Zelda shook her head and walked away to Impa's side.

"You okay..." Impa whispered, Zelda shook her head.

"I'm tire of all of the lies..." she whispered back angrily.

Impa smiled sympathetically down at the blond and ocean blue eyed teen. "I know it's hard to see your family without actually being able to acknowledge them."

Zelda looked up in surprise, but Impa shook her head that the story is for another day.

All of the sudden the doors bursted open revealing a dark cloaked figure.

"Identify yourself!" General Narian yelled as his men moved towards the intruder and Commander Ordon and the rest of the Hylian Knights surrounded the Royal Family.

The dark cloaked figure stepped forward, every guard and knight pulled out their sword.

"You will be subdued and taken into custody for trespassing and tried for endangering the Royal Family and teenagers!" General Narian ordered as a warning.

The dark cloaked figure stepped forward and magical made a black shadow sword appear in his hand.

"Where is the heir?" it said in a gravely voice.

"That would be me, what do you want?" Prince Isaac stepped forward.

It tilted its head while staring at him. "You are harmless." it said as it charged General Narian and stabbed him in the chest.

Everyone screamed and ran away. Zelda stared wide eyed at the general on the ground.

"Zelda, we need to get you out of here now!" Impa said as she pulled out a knife from her boot and took the girl's hand in hers as the crowd of teens dissipated in front of them, revealing them to the shadow monster.

"But..." Zelda protested.

"We need to go, now!" Impa yelled as the dark caped figure marched towards them, blocking the only way out of the garden.

Commander Ordon stepped in view, "Go Impa now!" he ordered.

As everyone ran out of the garden, Zelda's friends not knowing what was going on stayed frozen in place.

Impa and Zelda step to the side, the shadow followed them.

"Over here, you freaking ugly butt face!" Prince Isaac yelled throwing a rock at the thing, gaining its attention.

It stepped towards him, "You are a threat."

"No!" Zelda yelled.

"Go!" Prince Roy said blocking the shadow's attack from hitting his brother.

Impa nodded in thanks as she dragged Zelda towards the door and pushed Zelda's friends forward.

"Neither of you are worth my time." the shadow said before disappearing into thin air.

Queen Arianna started crying hysterically, her husband trying to comfort her.

"What the hell was that?" Shade asked as they ran.

"Keep running." Impa ordered stilling pulling Zelda along with her.

"Impa, is it going to kill them?" Zelda asked tears streaming down her cheeks as they ran down the hall.

"I don't know, Zelda, but their guards will protect them, I have to protect you all, now let's go." Impa ordered as they ran out of the castle gate and into the market, not waiting for anyone to notice them.

They ran down their street towards the Academy and out of view when the shadow appeared in a dark cloak looking around before disappearing again.

"We definitely aren't going on another field trip again..." Dark whined.

Everyone rolled their eyes, "Shut up, Dark, we almost died today!" Link yelled as they stopped just inside the school gates and Impa locked them.

"Take Zelda back to her dorm and you all stay there until I tell you to and don't open the door for anyone who knocks, understand?" Impa ordered, we all nodded quickly as Impa put Zelda's hand in mine. "Go!"

We all ran to her dorm and locked the door behind us.

Zelda collapses on her bed and starts crying, "Shh Zelda, everything will be okay?" Link smiles as she looks up to him as their friends collapse on the couches.

"P-Promise?" Zelda asked.

Link nodded, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." he said as he hugged her tightly, letting her cry into his shirt.


End file.
